


Непредвиденные обстоятельства

by ileana (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note (Anime)
Genre: AU - Canon Divergence (episode 25), Boring, Implied/Referenced Canonical Character Death, Introspection, Logical Fallacies, Loose chronology, M/M, No Plot, Plagiarism, Redundance, Slight Hurt/Comfort (technically), Warning: hankies in literal sense, Wildly OOC, there's no good ending here
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ileana
Summary: Стоять под дождем бывает вредно для здоровья, а оставаться в тепле — неполезно для хитрых планов.





	Непредвиденные обстоятельства

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Light-kun fest, тема № 12: «Лайт и Эл любовники. Эл тяжело заболел, и Лайт ухаживает за ним... Пейринг Эл/Лайт или Лайт/Эл, рейтинг от G до PG-13», хотя заявка и не выполнена должным образом.

В здании штаба стояла унылая тишина. Что-то переменилось в настроении людей, посвятивших жизни охоте за Кирой, после того, как им в руки попала черная тетрадь, разлинованные листы которой были исписаны именами погибших людей. Будто в момент, когда L отстегнул цепь, соединявшую его с главным подозреваемым, распалась и какая-то незримая связь, что делала из нескольких собравшихся в одной комнате людей единую команду, работающую над одним делом. Все вроде как продолжали что-то делать, изучать результаты экспертизы тетради, сверять списки жертв, размышлять, почему погиб Хигути и как тетрадь попала к нему, пытаться выяснить что-то у сурово молчащей Рэм. Но не было больше ощущения, что это действительно нужно. Было только чувство долга, лишь ненамного пересиливающее усталость, и быстро угасшее оживление от встречи со сверхъестественным. И когда смерти преступников начались вновь, это было всё равно что объявление новой войны через день после окончания предыдущей. Это было нечестно. Третий раз начинать всё заново, по-прежнему не зная о настоящем Кире ничего. Хотя нет, на этот раз было известно, как он убивает. Но кто он, и где он живет, и тот же ли это человек, что год назад повелся на провокацию Тейлора, или его наследник, и почему он передал свое дело в руки этого типа из корпорации «Ёцуба» одновременно с арестом Мисы и Лайта, и сколько всего было тетрадей, и когда, кому и от кого они переходили… Всё это пока что было загадкой. Почти готовая схема рассыпалась на кучу плохо стыкующихся между собой деталей.

И самой неудобной было «Правило тринадцати дней». Именно к нему постоянно возвращал приунывшего L его безупречный мозг, умеющий распутывать и не такие ребусы. Если бы этого правила не было, вероятность того, что это Лайт повесил всю вину на Кёско Хигути, а сейчас предоставил Мисе казнить преступников, можно было бы принять за 99%. Другими словами, если бы правила не было, Лайту было бы нужно его выдумать — чтобы снять с себя обвинение. А значит, это правило (как и саму тетрадь) определенно нужно было проверить.

Это говорил мозг L. А его сердце, которому он упорно отказывал в праве голоса, вопило совсем о другом.

О том, что время, которое детектив провел в компании подозреваемого номер один, хоть и не ознаменовалось прорывами в профессиональной деятельности, но запомнится ему как самые счастливые дни всей его дурацкой бесприютной жизни. Что мир перевернется в момент, когда Лайт уйдет из штаба, и навсегда потухнет и потеряет смысл, если уйти ему придется в сторону виселицы. Что он, L, не имеет больше ни морального права, ни желания охотиться на Киру, прекрасно зная при этом, что именно с Кирой он каждый день сидел бок о бок за компьютерным столом и что с Кирой же чуть ли не каждую ночь барахтался в постели.

Что же касается Лайта, то у него тем более не было причин для бурной деятельности. От него уже ничего не требовалось. Только ждать. Рано или поздно L снова начнет подозревать Мису. И тогда ловушка захлопнется. Ему, Лайту, и пальцем пошевелить не потребуется. Поэтому он особо и не шевелился, просто сидел в штабе (уходить он не имел права: тогда бы за ним последовала и Рэм — и стало б ясно, кому на самом деле принадлежит тетрадка) и пытался уложить в своей многострадальной голове два набора воспоминаний. Те, что вернулись в мгновение ока, стоило ему взять в свои руки родную тетрадь, будто возвратившие его в прошлое, сверхмощный заряд былой ненависти и былой целеустремленности, ядовитый и неумолимый, как вирусный файл на подброшенной флэшке, — и те, что накапливались слой за слоем, час за часом с того самого момента, когда он отказался от тетради, воспоминания о спорах и обидах, подозрениях и сомнениях, о случайных разговорах и неосторожных словах, о том, как привычка видеть краем глаза темнеющий слева странный силуэт превратилась в желание вернуть его поскорее каждый раз, когда цепь ненадолго размыкалась, о том, как однажды стало понятно, что так всё продолжаться не может, и о том, как всё продолжилось совсем по-другому. Эти воспоминания тоже были отравой, сладкой и смертельной, они уничтожали всё, во что он имел право верить. Да, когда-то, там, в прошлом, он принял в себя боль от несовместимости своей высшей цели и человеческих привязанностей, смирился заранее со всеми возможными потерями. Но тогда в круг этих привязанностей входили только родители и сестра. И кто мог предсказать, что к ним когда-нибудь добавится еще кто-то? Тем более — смертельный враг?

Это же надо так вляпаться — влюбиться по уши в человека, которого ненавидел, а потом еще и неожиданно вспомнить, что должен его убить. Вроде как и нетрудно восстановить в памяти пятьсот причин своей ненависти, оба набора воспоминаний услужливо выдавали кошмарные оскорбления, недоверие, вызовы, угрозы, коварные ловушки и методичное капанье на мозги. Вот только почему-то это самовнушение не оказывало никакого действия. Стоило привычно скосить глаза влево, и становилось понятно, что две половинки, на которые Лайт, находясь в здравом уме и твердой памяти, разорвал свою душу, не собирались срастаться обратно. Кира мог сколько угодно желать смерти L, но несправедливо обвиненный мальчишка по-прежнему был безнадежно влюблен в занудного детектива…

 

— Тебе не кажется, что нам надо поговорить? — спросил L своим ничего не выражающим отстраненным тоном. Лайт вздохнул:

— Поговорить? Нет, Рюзаки, я не думаю, что сейчас мы в состоянии сказать друг другу что-нибудь умное.

— Лайт-кун сомневается в своей способности говорить умные вещи? С каких пор?

— В этой способности я не сомневаюсь, — хмуро ответил Лайт. — Я сомневаюсь в нашей обоюдной способности придерживать умные слова до момента, когда от них никому не станет хуже.

— До сих пор мы вроде неплохо ладили, разве не  так?

— Раньше, — Лайт поднял сжатую в кулак руку, демонстрируя непривычно голое запястье, — вот здесь была цепь. Раньше не было никакой разницы, хорошо мы ладим или плохо. Не знаю, что должно было случиться, чтобы ты согласился меня отпустить. А сейчас я… Можешь считать, что сейчас я боюсь.

— Ты боишься, что я тебя отпущу?

— Боюсь, что ты меня выгонишь. Я ведь всегда участвовал в расследовании только как подозреваемый. Даже тогда, когда мы вместе учились в университете и ты называл меня своим лучшим другом.

— Своим первым другом, — поправил его L.

— Да… Так. Даже тогда ты на самом деле думал только о том, как бы заставить меня о чём-нибудь проговориться или как-то еще себя выдать, в общем, о чём-то в этом роде. А сейчас, с этим правилом тринадцати дней, я уже вроде как и не интересен тебе буду. Подумаешь, сын шефа полиции, вообразивший себя детективом.

— Ты несправедлив, Лайт-кун, — сказал L. Он мог бы сказать больше. Мог напомнить о том, что только благодаря Лайту — и вовсе не в качестве подозреваемого — им удалось так быстро вычислить корпорацию «Ёцуба», и что даже самая безбожная лесть L в адрес Лайта и его дедуктивных способностей была вполне честной, и что шанс оправдания Лайта всегда оставался значимым. Но о главном он всё равно сказать не мог. А Лайт, похоже, и не нуждался в подробном раскрытии темы.

— Раз мои слова кажутся тебе несправедливыми, нам действительно лучше пока не говорить ни о чём, кроме дела. Если, конечно, еще остаются дела, о которых ты можешь со мной говорить.

L не отвечал. Он молча смотрел на юношу, и ощущение дежа-вю не покидало его. Таким же сдержанным, отмеривающим слова на вес золота, скрыто-агрессивным Лайт был в первые дни их знакомства. Даже дольше — до самого заключения. До того момента, когда он вдруг заорал, что он не Кира и его подставили. А в какой момент он снова стал чужим? Сегодня? Нет, это должно было случиться раньше… До того, как преступники снова начали умирать, до его свидания с Мисой… Но во время погони за Хигути он был еще всё тем же Лайтом. Высокомерным, неуступчивым, старающимся быть взрослее, чем он есть, но своим.

Лайту было неуютно сидеть под этим сумрачным взглядом, и не потому, что он боялся, как бы L не додумался до чего-нибудь лишнего, — наоборот, он только и ждал, чтобы тот до чего-нибудь наконец додумался, а угадывать мысли противника заранее так и вовсе было ему в кайф. Его не поведение L настораживало, а собственное. То, что он не использовал этот неожиданный разговор в своих настоящих целях, а начал высказывать какие-то детские обиды. Поначалу ему казалось, что это будет просто хорошим прикрытием для его истинных мыслей, маленькая правдоподобная сцена выяснения отношений, но легкость, с которой он вжился в роль заброшенного детективом экс-подозреваемого, и реальность боли, которую он при этом ощутил, его просто напугали. Он не должен был позволять чувствам брать над собой верх. Не должен был допускать, чтобы этот человек напротив был для него чем-то иным, кроме как главным врагом.

Он не имел права превращать их чистую, совершающуюся на уровне не отягощенных бытовыми мелочами разумов, заряженную ненавистью и честолюбием высокую вражду во что-то меньшее. В грязноватую пену на гребне нахлынувших эмоций, в сопливую ссору надоевших друг другу половых партнеров.

Нельзя было продолжать эту линию. Надо было вернуть Киру. Прежнего Киру. А Лайта, если он пока не в состоянии контролировать свои дурацкие чувства, ограничить в действиях. С этого момента — ни слова об их отношениях. После такого разговора это тоже будет выглядеть вполне реалистично.

Поэтому Лайт, так и не дождавшись ответа, повернулся к компьютеру и, с обиженной миной на лице, начал перечитывать отчет об экспертизе тетради.

 

L медленно шел по коридору. Коридору здания, построенного по его приказу. Еще зимой он знал, что это расследование затянется надолго и нельзя будет провести всё это время в переездах из гостиницы в гостиницу. Но неделю назад он почти поверил, что его пребывание в этом небоскребе подходит к концу.

Неделю назад он шел этим же путем на вертолетную площадку. Тогда ему было куда торопиться. И рядом, тоже быстрым шагом, сосредоточенный, взволнованный и, черт побери, очень красивый, шел Лайт. Цепочка еще болталась между их запястьями, но они не обращали на нее внимания, как и на то, что они уже давно стали более чем союзниками в поисках Киры, и то и другое было данностью, на которую не нужно отвлекаться, но которая всегда с ними. Они и сами стали друг для друга такой данностью.

Но это тоже не могло тянуться вечно. Сейчас явно пришло время разобраться, что они друг для друга значат и что с этим теперь делать. А Лайт уклонялся от всех попыток перестроить их отношения под новую ситуацию. Эти ненужные, лишние, преступные отношения. По совести, их не перестраивать надо было, а перечеркнуть. Но ведь нелогично прогонять человека, которого, в общем-то, любишь, из-за того, что он, как оказалось, не совершал массовых убийств? Значит, они должны были продолжать вместе «работать над этим делом».

L открыл дверь и вышел на мокрую площадку. Дождь его не пугал. Он бы мог сказать, что это его любимая погода, если бы у него, обитателя комнат с компьютерами вместо окон, вообще была любимая погода. Если у него вообще могло быть что-то любимое. Да, считалось, что он обожает сладости, но на самом деле он просто не переносил никакую другую еду. Нравиться или не нравиться могло что-то относящееся целиком к интеллектуальной сфере. Сложная головоломка, необычное дело, в крайнем случае — интересный собеседник. Но материальный мир делился не на приятное и неприятное, а на терпимое и отвратительное. В нём могло быть разнообразие, но не было радости. До этого лета не было.

Мир, шумный, скучный, не допускающий свободы даже там, где о ней говорится во всех лозунгах, мир, жадно глотающий выбрасываемых в него людей, пережевывающий их, пьющий их удовольствия и страдания без разбору, мир, в котором справедливость — исключение, а не правило. Иногда — никому не нужное исключение. Мир, в котором красота обманчива, радость недолговечна и смешана с раскаянием, дружба опасна и мучительна, а правда вынуждена притворяться ложью, чтобы выжить. В котором, в конце концов, любовь всегда оказывается побеждена смертью, хотя непонятно, почему он подумал об этом сейчас, он ведь не собирался ударяться в философию. Может, потому, что одновременно пытался понять, действительно ли где-то внизу, в городе, звонит колокол, или это только мерещится ему в сонном шуме дождя, в звяканье капель о спутниковую тарелку, в собственных чересчур ярких от усталости воспоминаниях. Для того, чтобы узнать это точно, нужно было, пожалуй, спросить кого-то еще. Вот только откуда его взять, этого кого-то…

Лайт. Кира. Свет и тьма. Любовь и смерть. Свадьба и похороны. Лезет же всякая ерунда в голову… Если бы оказалось, что Лайт действительно Кира, это значило бы, что никакого Лайта уже нет, о нём можно забыть. Они снова враги и ничего более, и скоро один из них убьет другого. Если судить по всему, что известно о Кире, во имя своих целей он способен уничтожить кого угодно. И к нему нужно относиться так же — как к опасному существу, в котором не осталось ничего человеческого. И кому какое дело, что одному чудаковатому детективу будет одинаково тяжело расставаться как с другом, так и с врагом. Он же живой компьютер, у него не может быть ни любимой еды, ни любимой погоды, ни любимого человека. На то он и воплощение справедливости, разве не так?

Мысли очертили замкнутый круг, внутри которого осталось четкое осознание недолговечности их с Лайтом неприличного сотрудничества — и желание увидеть его еще раз. Не в штабе, на глазах у всех, где жизнь идет по раз и навсегда установившейся рутине. Там-то они, конечно, встретятся еще не раз, но толку от этого не будет. А вот здесь, на этой дурацкой крыше, где дождь отбивает заупокойный звон по спутниковой тарелке… Здесь, может быть, удастся выдернуть Лайта из панциря. Ну, или Киру. Это уже как повезет. А если не удастся, если машина для убийства, принявшая облик симпатичного восемнадцатилетнего паренька, и тут отделается бездушными банальностями — обрушить на нее всю мощь и безжалостность мировой карательной системы, одним из орудий которой — смертоносным орудием — был сам L… Ну, не так пафосно, разумеется, а то становится непонятно, какая между ними разница. Но смысл его действий будет, увы, именно такой. Догнать и добить.

Если смотреть на дело объективно — L не мог этого не признавать, — было бы гораздо лучше, если бы Лайт все-таки оказался Кирой. Если бы человек, с самого начала находившийся под подозрением, через две недели был арестован с железными доказательствами. Еще одна блестящая победа великого детектива L. Не так уж мало времени прошло с тех дней, когда он мог думать так. А сейчас было уже не до объективности. Просто хотелось, чтобы Лайт оказался здесь. Неважно зачем. Это просто было нужно. Неужели он этого не чувствовал? Неужели был только рад возможности хоть на время оказаться подальше от своего врага-друга-преследователя-возлюбленного?

«Лайт, приди, — беззвучно прошептал L. — Приди. Пожалуйста. Мы ведь всегда угадывали мысли друг друга. Ты же знаешь, что должен быть здесь. Приди…»

Но всё было впустую. Холодный дождь молотил по площадке, разбивая и без того кривые отражения предметов и вздымая мелкие облачка брызг. В перечеркнутом серыми косыми линиями мире не было места для одного откровенного разговора.

 

Лайт вздрогнул, обвел глазами комнату, убедился, что никто на него не смотрит, и повернулся к экрану, приняв как можно более занятой вид. Нервничать его заставило осознание того факта, что перед этим он минуты три сидел в прострации, глядя на незанятое кресло слева от себя. А это уже совсем никуда не годилось. Только ему не хватало вопросов отца или подколок Мацуды… Что один, что другой уже начинали понимать, насколько обоснованными были давние подозрения Мисы-Мисы, которые когда-то казались блондиночьими глупостями. Миса… Интересно, как она там, пытался перевести свои мысли на более деловой лад юноша. Что она сейчас делает: разговаривает с новым менеджером, гуляет, читает глянцевый журнал, смотрит телевизор, казнит преступников? Но очень скоро Лайт бросил эти попытки. Ему не было никакого дела до Мисы. Ни Лайту, ни Кире. Ни кому-либо еще — похоже, бедная девушка вообще никому на свете не была нужна как человек. Хотя, если подумать, не обязательно быть круглым сиротой и приспешником серийного убийцы для того, чтобы окружающие были к тебе равнодушны и ценили в тебе разве что видимость.

Любовь к видимости. Видимость любви. Возможно, ни одно человеческое чувство не выглядит так же, как ощущается. Вот только это совершенно неважно. Имеют значение только собственные чувства, собственные мысли, собственная вера.

А иногда и они не имеют значения.

Лайт снова раздраженно перевел глаза на пустое кресло. Где его черти носят, этого L? Опять он, что ли, «впал в депрессию» от разочарования в своей непревзойденной силе дедукции? Или, наоборот, рыщет где-то за пределами видимости, пытаясь в последнем усилии найти все-таки какие-нибудь еще доказательства вины бывшего главного подозреваемого? Если второе, то что будет лучше — выяснить, что он делает, или продолжать сидеть здесь, притворяясь невинной овечкой? И не покажется ли подозрительным, если он будет подчеркнуто равнодушен к неизвестным действиям напарника и, пардон, любовника?

И не подбирает ли он сейчас обоснования под не имеющее никакого отношения к целям Киры желание найти Рюзаки?

Махнув рукой на все эти противоречивые мотивы и решив положиться на то, что еще оставалось от Лайта-с-амнезией — ведь это его линию поведения надо было продолжать, чтобы не давать лишних поводов для подозрений, — он промотал свежие записи с нескольких доступных ему видеокамер, прикинул, где нужно искать L, и, не глядя на всех остававшихся в комнате, включая Рэм, направился к лестнице.

Но он по-прежнему не знал, чего ждет от этой встречи. Удастся ли ему — Кире — избежать очередной ловушки, которую L не сможет не установить. Удастся ли ему — Лайту — поговорить с Рюзаки мирно и без очередного скандала. Этого он тоже не знал и даже не очень надеялся на лучшее. Так, может, не стоило и пытаться?

Лайт был не из тех, кто отказывается от собственных решений. Но когда до цели оставалось буквально несколько шагов, его всё же что-то остановило. Эта унылая фигура под дождем вызывала слишком уж противоречивые чувства. Главным из которых, пожалуй, было желание прибить это промокшее существо побыстрее, чтоб не мучилось.

Так что Лайт несколько минут стоял у прохода, ведущего на вертолетную площадку, и раздумывал, что делать дальше: позвать Рюзаки, или подбежать к нему и утащить с этой идиотской крыши… или не делать ничего.

Он ведь не принимал никаких решений относительно того, что будет делать, когда найдет L. Он только собирался найти его. Вот — он его нашел. Убедился, что его действия опасности не представляют ни для кого, кроме разве что самого L. И что дальше? Либо этот чокнутый детектив хочет побыть один, и тогда совершенно не нужно ему в этом мешать, либо он ждет здесь его. Лайта. До сих пор любая инициатива L приводила к тому, что Кира всё больше и больше выдавал себя. Конечно, лучше разговаривать с врагом здесь, на крыше, где даже от вездесущих камер наблюдения легко спрятаться, чем позволять ему брать тебя в клещи в присутствии всего штаба. Потом, после того, как L погибнет, нужно было, чтобы ни у кого из полицейских не возникло подозрений, почему это Кира уничтожил его в тот самый момент, когда зашла речь о проверке правила. И все-таки…

Все-таки Лайт не хотел заговаривать с L сейчас. Если бы еще не эта дурацкая ссора… Они действительно не в состоянии сейчас даже просто общаться без того, чтобы вываливать друг на друга какие-то придуманные обиды. О каком серьезном разговоре может идти речь? Где сейчас Лайт возьмет ледяное спокойствие и ясность мышления, необходимые, чтобы быть на равных с умным и опасным собеседником?

Ему всё еще очень хотелось, чтобы Рюзаки обернулся и подошел. Хотелось обнять его — Лайт почти физически ощутил прикосновение к холодной коже, — согреть своими руками, содрав мокрую футболку. Вытереть башку полотенцем. Это ведь всё было в порядке вещей. Один, последний раз они могли бы это себе позволить.

Кира ничего не имел против этого. Против был Лайт. Всё, что осталось от него, обиженное, влюбленное и злое, предпочитало тосковать в одиночестве, глядя, как торчит под дождем его столь же одинокий враг, поджидающий его, чтобы сказать что-то на прощание, или спасти, или убить… Неважно. Кира сам себя убивал и спасал, в помощи L он не нуждался.

Бросив прощальный взгляд на площадку, Лайт развернулся и, стараясь ступать как можно тише, пошел обратно в штаб.

 

L устало прошел в комнату. Сброшенная им на ходу футболка глухо шлепнулась на кровать. Через пару секунд и он сам сел рядом. Стащил с головы влажное полотенце, после нескольких минут вытирания показавшееся таким стылым и насквозь пропитанным водой, что альтернатива остаться с мокрыми волосами перевесила. Попытался сконцентрироваться на основной задаче. Лайт не пришел. Вопреки всем ожиданиям и расчетам. Не захотел выяснять отношения, и разузнавать, что там дальше с расследованием, тоже не захотел. Может, он все-таки, несмотря на целый год обоснованных подозрений, действительно не был Кирой? Может, действительно всё зря и даже интуиция L — достаточная, между прочим, чтобы увидеть в бредовом «покажем друг другу богов смерти» не меньше, чем другие видят в возникшем посреди улицы гигантском скелете со змеиными глазами, и заранее грохнуться на пол вместе с креслом, — на этот раз дала сбой? Так или иначе, на всякий случай он попросил позвонившего Ватари пока не сообщать штабу о том, что есть возможность проверить тетрадь. Этот козырь надо было приберечь на более удачный момент, сейчас он был не в состоянии разыграть его достаточно эффективно.

Кто-то их, получается, подставил — Лайта с Мисой. Надо его найти. Всё просто. А его, L, подставили собственные не очень возвышенные желания: поговорить с умным человеком, посмотреть через плечо чужие порножурналы, довести невыносимо аккуратного мальчика до состояния грязного взлохмаченного затравленного звереныша. Приковать кого-нибудь к себе наручниками и посмотреть, что будет дальше. Миса называла его извращенцем… Если бы всё было так просто. Не извращенцем он был, а полным психом. Их там целый приют был таких. Слишком умных, чтобы быть нормальными по человеческим меркам, и даже достаточно умных для того, чтобы это хорошо понимать. Знающих о разнице между живым человеком, существующим, страдающим и радующимся независимо от твоего сознания, и элементом схемы, которую ты строишь у себя в голове, — но не склонных учитывать эту разницу в своих действиях.

Однако сейчас думать обо всём этом совсем не хотелось, как и о чём-либо другом. Вроде ничего и не случилось. Никто не узнает о том, что великий L как-то раз ошибся в своих расчетах. И что он полчаса торчал под дождем, надеясь встретить мальчишку, который морочил ему голову рассказами о вечной любви. Красота! Триумф интеллекта и пир духа.

Кто-то их подставил. Всё так просто, казалось бы. Перебрать знакомых Лайта, тех, кто мог заметить слежку за ним и позже — когда он сам себя посадил под замок — учесть в своих планах его отсутствие. Найти пересечение знакомых Лайта со знакомыми Мисы. Всё так просто, но, господи боже мой, как же не хотелось этим заниматься. Всё существо L протестовало против этого «естественного» развития событий. Хотя, казалось бы, что еще нужно? Не такой жесткий поворот от первоначальной версии и Лайт в качестве уже не подозреваемого, а полноправного участника расследования…

Нет. Всё это никуда не годилось.

Лайт был не из тех, кем можно манипулировать без угрозы для собственной жизни. Конечно, он еще очень наивный и запальчивый к тому же… И, наверное, не так уж трудно заставить его повести себя так, как нужно врагу. Но представить, чтобы Лайт оказался не способен заметить, как кто-то толкает его к пропасти, L не мог. Либо поблизости от Лайта не было никого связанного с Кирой, либо он и был Кирой. Но он никак не мог быть Кирой, правило тринадцати дней запрещало принимать эту вероятность в расчет. Наверное, все-таки не надо было откладывать проверку. Раньше L всегда умудрялся продвигаться вперед независимо от результатов своих действий, это было его сильной стороной. Почему же сейчас он остановился перед решающим шагом?

Гром шарахнул так, что, казалось, всё здание содрогнулось. L от неожиданности подскочил на кровати. Свет мигнул пару раз и снова загорелся ровно. Похоже, молния попала прямо в небоскреб. Возможно, в ту самую антенну, около которой он только что стоял. Или просто в крышу рядом с антенной — молнии иногда ударяют в самые неожиданные места, казалось бы, надежно защищенные громоотводами, вроде бы это как-то связано с космическими лучами, оставляющими в воздухе дорожки заряженных частиц. Интересно, если бы он по-прежнему был там, на крыше, остался бы он в живых? Или его неестественное существование наконец закончилось бы?

«Лайт, приди хотя бы сейчас», — снова пробормотал L и замолк, так неуместно прозвучали эти слова в пустой и уже тихой комнате, освещенной недобро помаргивающим светильником. Комнате на одного человека. Теперь уже навсегда на одного.

 

Лайт даже не обернулся, когда L вернулся в штаб. Только чуть скосил глаза. Пальцы его продолжали размеренно нажимать клавиши. Сейчас он делал вид, что ищет жертв Киры, убитых не сердечными приступами до передачи тетради Хигути. Понятное дело, «находить» Сибумару Тако, сбитого грузовиком напротив магазина, в котором нередко закупался Лайт, он не был намерен. Оставалась, конечно, опасность, что L перепроверит его данные, и тогда незадачливый мотоциклист привлечет к себе еще большее внимание, чем если бы он просто числился в списке. Так что Лайт на всякий случай «выпустил из виду» еще несколько несчастных случаев с летальным исходом, приключившихся с не совсем законопослушными людьми в самых разных районах Токио. Жаль, что не было способа сейчас каким-то образом навлечь подозрения на Мису. Ну да неважно, продолжившиеся казни говорят сами за себя.

L молча сел рядом. Лайту стало не по себе. Были ли причины демонстративно молчать у невиновного Лайта? А у Киры? Какие еще выводы сделает это лохматое чудовище (от слова «чудо», разумеется) из такой вот неожиданно проснувшейся увлеченности делом в ущерб личным вопросам?

Дать на эти вопросы однозначный ответ Лайт не мог, поэтому все-таки повернулся к Рюзаки.

— Где тебя носило? — спросил он. — Ты в ванной был, что ли?

— Я думаю, Лайт-кун прекрасно знает, где меня носило, — холодно отозвался L.

— Я думаю, в ванной ты мог побывать в любом случае.

— Если тебя это действительно так интересует, могу сказать, что меня там не было.

— Да, это меня действительно интересует, — сказал Лайт и хотел добавить что-то еще, но промолчал. L тоже не стал продолжать разговор. Вместо этого он налил себе кофе. Казалось, что сейчас будет очень кстати что-то горячее и сладкое. Что, выпив чашку кофе, он вернет себе способность ясно мыслить и не отвлекаться ни на сквозняк, неприятно холодящий мокрую голову, ни на свою депрессию от второго и окончательного крушения основной версии, ни на сложные взаимоотношения с бывшим подозреваемым. Но ожидания эти не оправдались. Сколько сахара L ни кидал в чашку, результат был в лучшем случае безвкусным.

Отодвинув чашку, на дне которой плескалась темная жижа непереносимой для нормальных людей концентрации, он съежился в кресле. Со стороны это выглядело так, будто он о чём-то усиленно думает. Усомниться в этом мог бы разве что Лайт, но ему тоже было не до того.

— Свет отключался, — сказал неизвестно зачем Мацуда. — Минуты на три. Но компьютеры остались включенными.

Лайт страдальчески закатил глаза. Он, в общем-то, хорошо относился к Мацуде — насколько он вообще мог к кому-то хорошо относиться. Но эта манера говорить всякую чушь в самый неподходящий момент и рассуждать о чём-то давно понятном всем, кроме него…

— Перегрузка сети, — без всякого выражения ответил L, понимавший, что обращено это может быть только к нему: все остальные и так знали, что свет отключался, и с ними Мацуда устройство местной электропроводки уже обсудил. — Молния попала в крышу здания штаба. — И, как ни тошно было возвращаться к старому, не смог удержаться от того, чтобы соврать: — Через несколько секунд после того, как я оттуда ушел.

Сказав это, он перевел взгляд на Лайта. Тот почувствовал — или просто догадался, — что на него смотрят, и обернулся. Их глаза встретились, глаза двух лжецов, настолько прожженных, что стесняться друг друга уже незачем.

— Поэтому я и спросил, где ты был, — сказал Лайт. — Но поскольку ты пришел живой и невредимый, поводов для волнения уже не было.

Он действительно на какой-то момент испугался. Как Кира он мог побаиваться, что Рэм, не дожидаясь, пока L припрет ее любимую Мису к стенке, записала в своей тетради что-то вроде «Икс Игрекович – 16:11, удар молнии», спасая себя от героической смерти и лишая самозваного бога красивой победы. А как Лайт… Как Лайт он просто испугался — что взять с мальчишки в состоянии постоянного нервного напряжения. Так или иначе, он быстро понял, что L в безопасности, и постарался забыть о своей постыдной слабости, даже если со стороны она и выглядела как нормальное беспокойство за друга.

— Хорошо, что я не нуждаюсь в том, чтобы делиться с окружающими своими переживаниями, — сухо прокомментировал L.

Лайт почувствовал, что выражение лица у него сейчас не самое участливое, и уставился в экран. Ему ужасно хотелось снова, как раньше, врезать этому «Рюуге Хидэки» по физиономии. Но сейчас он не мог себе этого позволить. С такой ненавистью можно и насмерть прибить, а это ему совсем не было нужно.

— Лайт, — это Айзава решил как-то исправить атмосферу, засоренную безуспешно скрываемыми личными терками, — вырисовывается что-нибудь с нестандартными смертями?

— Ничего интересного, — отозвался Лайт. — Смертность среди преступников, если не считать сердечных приступов, почти не изменилась. Это довольно опасная «профессия», как вы понимаете. Немного чаще, хотя и не в таких масштабах, как при Хигути, начали умирать чиновники и крупные бизнесмены, но это началось позже, чем казни преступников. Вероятно, это связано с тем, что смерть от болезни нельзя назначить на любое время, то есть записывать их Кира мог и раньше. Но точно мы этого не узнаем, пока не поймаем Киру и не найдем его тетрадь.

Айзава кивнул. L рассеянно слушал эти обтекаемые рассуждения. Потом решил все-таки допить кофе. Но, когда он пододвинул к себе блюдце, лежавшая на нём ложечка качнулась и кувыркнулась вниз, ударившись об пол с неприятным звяканьем.

В том, чтобы реагировать на мелкие житейские неприятности с руганью и нечленораздельными звуками, L тоже не нуждался. Он только проводил ложку тоскливым взглядом, убедился, что она оказалась на полу, а не застряла где-нибудь в кармане джинсов, и потянулся за ней, стараясь не навернуться со стула или вместе со стулом. Голова противно заныла от этой неурочной акробатики. Но об этом лучше бы было не задумываться, потому что, стоило отвлечься, как он тут же потерял равновесие и почувствовал, что валится на пол.

 

— А у вас что-нибудь вырисовывается? — спросил Лайт полицейских.

— Пока ничего, — мрачно сказал Айзава. — Точнее, ничего нового. То же, что и у тебя. Если он и убивал кого-то раз в две недели, на статистику это не влияло. Какие срезы ни брать, закономерностей в них не прослеживается. Можешь сам посмотреть.

Лайт, прекрасно знавший, что в эпоху третьего Киры другие тетрадки людьми не использовались, нехотя встал, чтобы подойти к другому компьютеру. Было в списках Айзавы одно имя — Канебоси Гиндзо, бизнесмен, откинувшийся как раз в момент сделки Хигути с Мисой, — которое бросилось ему в глаза в первый же день после возвращения тетрадки, но до сих пор не привлекло внимания остальных, и Лайту очень не хотелось указывать на него самому: и Рэм не нужно злить так уж откровенно, и полицейских наводить на мысль, что L все-таки прав и Миса действительно может быть вторым Кирой. А пропустить такое очевидное несоответствие — опять навлечь подозрения L уже на себя самого. Так что Лайт не знал, как лучше вести себя с этими злосчастными «срезами».

В этот момент динькнула ложка, упавшая на пол. Лайт повернул голову на звук, и взгляд его задержался на L, странно скрючившемся на стуле. За несколько месяцев более чем близкого знакомства Лайт изучил «Рюугу Хидэки» лучше, чем кого-либо еще из своих друзей, и, хотя многие его поступки по-прежнему были непредсказуемыми, замечать разницу между чем-то обычным и чем-то необычным все-таки не составляло труда. Сейчас ощущение чего-то пошедшего не так и понимание, что же сейчас произойдет, было слишком сильным.

Так и не успев проанализировать ситуацию, дать ей оценку, рассчитать последствия своих действий и так далее, в общем, не успев сделать ничего, что должен делать уважающий себя строитель и повелитель нового мира, когда его противник падает со стула у него на глазах, Лайт кинулся на перехват. Но тоже не удержал равновесие, и на пол они плюхнулись вместе: Рюзаки в объятиях Лайта.

— Что с тобой? — испуганно — и немного разочарованно — спросил Лайт, помогая L встать.

— Ничего настолько опасного, чтобы так волноваться. Я просто потерял равновесие, — L выпрямился — насколько это слово вообще можно применить к его осанке — и внимательно посмотрел на Лайта. Тот нервно усмехнулся:

— У меня не было серьезных причин думать, что это опасно. Я просто испугался.

— Ты же знаешь, со мной такое бывает.

— Да, именно поэтому я успел тебя поймать.

L чувствовал, что проигрывает эту маленькую словесную перепалку, начатую на таких выгодных для него условиях. Но это ему, честно говоря, было совершенно всё равно.

— Будет лучше, если ты продолжишь свой путь, Лайт-кун, — сказал он, с опаской вскарабкиваясь обратно на стул. — Ты, кажется, собирался просмотреть данные по подозрительным смертям за последние три месяца.

— Как скажешь, — сухо ответил Лайт и действительно прошел дальше, к удивленно следящим за всей этой сценой полицейским. Пару минут он сердито вглядывался в экран. Ни на какого Канебоси Гиндзо он, разумеется, указывать не стал, решив в случае чего использовать неблагоприятную психологическую обстановку в качестве отмазки для своей невнимательности. Потом со спокойной совестью — но не с легким сердцем — вернулся на свое место.

— Там действительно ничего нового? — спросил Рюзаки хрипловато. Лайт кивнул. Потом сказал — голос против воли получился каким-то обиженным:

— Я только хотел спросить, ты вообще нормально себя чувствуешь?

— Не надо отвлекать меня странными вопросами.

— Я ни от чего тебя не отвлекал. И вопрос это не такой уж странный. Ты… — Лайт замялся. — У тебя точно температуры нет?

— Температуры?

— Да, — Лайт начал злиться из-за того, что приходится говорить слишком подробно о том, о чём говорить вообще не хочется. — Ты какой-то… горячий.

— Для меня это нормально, — ответил L, издевательски, как показалось Лайту, глядя на него. — Ты это знаешь, не при твоем отце будь сказано, лучше кого-либо другого.

— Не говори ерунды… Именно потому, что я знаю, какой ты обычно…

— Хватит шептаться! — устало прикрикнул на них Сойтиро. — Слушайте, мне не нравится вот этот бизнесмен. Он полностью вписывается в стратегию Хигути, но в тетрадь он, как я понимаю, не записан.

— Ни под одну из неидентифицированных жертв он не подходит? — спросил Лайт для проформы. Мысленно он проклинал дотошность полицейских, но это не должно было отражаться на его лице. Правда, изобразить искреннюю заинтересованность тоже не очень получилось, так что Лайт выглядел идеально спокойным.

— Нет, его имя точно настоящее, и потом, те двое записаны гораздо раньше… А этот должен бы быть на последних страницах.

— Или на обрывке. Рюзаки, ты ведь говорил, что кого-то могли записать на оторванном уголке? — Лайт повернулся к L. — Возможно, это был как раз он.

— Но зачем это могло быть ему нужно? — резонно спросил L. — У него есть целая тетрадь. Что особенного в этом… — он покосился на соседний экран, — Канебоси Гиндзо, что его имя нельзя было записать в тетрадь?

— Ну, возможно, — Лайт искренне пожалел о том, что приходилось выверять каждое слово: как быстро он бы раскрутил этот вопрос, если бы не был Кирой и сообщником Мисы! — возможно, у него не было при себе тетради и он носил с собой бумажку, чтобы записать кого-нибудь при необходимости. Но, в конце концов, мы ведь до сих пор не знаем точно, можно ли убить человека записью на таком обрывке. Есть и другой вариант: Хигути записал жертву в тетради, но потом зачем-то вырвал лист… Рюзаки, ты меня слушаешь?

— Очень внимательно, — сказал L, шмыгнув носом. — Он записал бизнесмена в тетрадь, а потом выдернул лист и, допустим, сжег его. Он мог это сделать. Но зачем?

— М-м… Ну, он мог передумать его убивать и надеялся, что таким образом отменит казнь. А потом не успел или, скорее, это просто невозможно. Рэм, — как же не хотелось Лайту сейчас разговаривать с шинигами, портя таким образом идеальную схему своей двойной победы, пусть вынужденной, но восхитительно красивой, и все-таки он развернулся на своем стуле и задал этот вопрос: — если имя человека записано в тетрадь, можно сделать что-то, чтобы оставить его в живых?

Рюук когда-то сказал, что сделать ничего нельзя, любой, кто записан в тетрадь, обречен. Интересно, подумал Лайт отстраненно, почему он был так уверен именно в этом свойстве тетради? Уж кому-кому, а Рюуку вряд ли когда-либо могло понадобиться спасать уже записанного человека. Так или иначе, Рэм, что бы она на самом деле ни знала о тетрадях, продолжала гнуть свою линию:

— Богам смерти нет необходимости уничтожать записи. Все люди когда-нибудь умирают, нам нет разницы, произойдет это раньше или позже. Поэтому знание о том, как отменить запись и можно ли это сделать, для меня бесполезно.

— А если сжечь один лист? Опасно ли уничтожать часть тетради или это разрешено делать?

Тут Рэм могла говорить более свободно. Насколько она могла видеть, здесь ее никакие ловушки не подстерегали — ни от L, ни от этого Ягами Лайта, обманувшего ее Ягами Лайта, которого она сверлила ненавистным взглядом, но сделать ничего не могла.

— Мне известны такие случаи. Если уничтожить один лист, владелец тетради остается в живых.

— Значит, Хигути точно это делал! — вмешался в разговор Мацуда. — Или эти «случаи» и есть случай с Хигути, или она ему рассказала о том, что это возможно!

— То, что Хигути мог это сделать, еще не значит, что Хигути это сделал… — пожалуй, слишком многозначительно сказал Лайт.

— Сделал, не сделал… — пробурчал Айзава. — Толчем воду в ступе.

По логике вещей сейчас кто-нибудь должен был спросить Рэм напрямую, вырывали из тетради листы или не вырывали. Но так сложилось, что разговаривали с богом смерти только L и — с совсем недавнего времени — Лайт. А сейчас Лайт молчал. L, казалось, собирался что-то сказать, но вместо этого только чихнул и отвернулся. Айзава вздохнул. За недолгое время отсутствия он успел забыть, как невыносимо может быть любое взаимодействие с этим чокнутым супердетективом.

«Ну почему он не сказал, что это может быть как-то связано с Мисой?» — нетерпеливо подумал Лайт, но тоже промолчал.

 

— Ты сегодня спать собираешься? — спросил Лайт.

— Ты же видишь, что нет, — угрюмо ответил L. Рассыпанные по столу облупленные мармеладные мишки, казалось, смотрели на Киру с такой же укоризной, как и сам детектив.

— Неважно выглядишь, — сказал Лайт.

— Ты опять за старое?

— Не такое уж оно старое. До сегодняшнего дня ты выглядел… Не сказать чтобы хорошо, но желания сообщать тебе об этом у меня не возникало.

— Замечательно, ты сообщил. Что дальше?

— Да ничего. Слушай, что ты бесишься?..

— По-моему, бесишься здесь ты.

Лайт потер руками лицо, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Потом снова посмотрел на L.

— Я сам за то, чтобы закончить уже с этим делом побыстрее, но с такой продуктивностью…

— И что ты предлагаешь? Пойти спать?

— Да я вроде ничего не предлагал. Просто спросил.

— Лайт, я сейчас правда не в таком состоянии, чтобы вести бессмысленные разговоры ни о чём.

Лайт прикрыл глаза. Чёрт, как же ему сейчас хотелось всё отменить. Но ради строительства нового мира и бла-бла-бла сейчас было необходимо, чтобы L начал подозревать Мису, чтобы L решил проверить тетрадь, чтобы он умер. А значит, нужно было продолжать разговор, пытаясь вывести его на правильные темы.

— Хорошо, поговорим о чём-нибудь более осмысленном.

— Хорошо. Говори.

— А тебе точно нечего сказать?

— Извини, но нет. Сейчас мне интереснее, что скажешь ты.

— Что скажу я? Почему? Кажется, не я здесь величайший детектив и всё такое. Или ты опять устраиваешь мне какую-то дурацкую проверку?

— Ты остался здесь после смерти Хигути, значит, ты посчитал, что можешь еще много привнести в это дело. Сейчас твоя помощь нужна как никогда. Так что и без проверки у меня есть причины быть внимательным к тому, что ты говоришь.

— Значит, факта проверки ты не отрицаешь? Несмотря на то, что теперь я уж точно не могу быть Кирой?

— Мне всегда интересно то, что ты делаешь и говоришь, — туманно ответил L.

Лайт нахмурился. Ему не нравилось, какое направление принимает эта милая беседа. А еще он вдруг вспомнил, как L назвал его своим возможным преемником, но почему-то больше ни разу к этой теме не возвращался. Ладно, это сейчас не самый срочный вопрос.

Что действительно требовало безотлагательного решения, так это, чёрт побери, здоровье L, которому вздумалось в самый неподходящий момент полезть на крышу и простудиться, из-за чего он теперь, вероятно, не может сложить два и два и поэтому не спешит с выводами насчет фальшивых правил. Учитывая, как увеличивает каждый час промедления опасность того, что всплывут какие-нибудь новые доказательства их вины — теперь уже очевидные для всех, — надо было как-нибудь незаметно подтолкнуть L к решению проверить тетрадь, будь он хоть десять раз больным. Но как это можно было сделать? У него и так уже было всё, что нужно: тетрадь, возобновившиеся убийства, целый мешок весенних улик, а теперь еще этот бизнесмен, откинувший коньки во время отлучки Мисы, так что еще ему было надо?

— Мне ведь тоже интересно знать, что ты думаешь, — сказал наконец Лайт. — А ты лишаешь меня этой возможности. Хотя сейчас мы стали партнерами и ты мог бы доверять мне больше, чем раньше…

— Дело еще не закрыто.

— Не начинай, а? Ты хочешь сказать, что я всё еще могу оказаться Кирой — несмотря на то, что я никак не мог пользоваться такой тетрадью?

— Ничего нельзя сказать определенно… Пока мы не найдем первого Киру и не узнаем всю последовательность его действий с самого начала… Извини, — он отвернулся и снова чихнул.

— А если мы никогда не узнаем эту последовательность? — Лайт начал злиться. — Если будет так же, как с Хигути, и он умрет в тот момент, когда мы припрем его к стенке? Что, я так и останусь подозреваемым до конца жизни?

— Получается, так. Но не беспокойся, если после этого убийства прекратятся, мне будет всё равно, был ты когда-то подозреваемым или нет.

— И… как мне это расценивать? Как личное благодеяние?

— Нет. Всего-навсего как следование здравому смыслу. Лайт…

— Что?

— Давай не будем сейчас говорить о моих подозрениях в твой адрес. Мне действительно очень плохо, не надо делать еще хуже, ладно?

— Значит, ты действительно заболел? — Лайт и сам удивился, что сказал именно это — раньше, чем задумался, что можно сказать.

— А что, не видно?

— Некстати… — вздохнул Лайт. Совершенно искренне, разумеется. — Простудился? Там, на крыше…

— Я никогда не простужаюсь. Во всяком случае, от такой ерунды.

— Ну тогда, наверное, твой организм решил, что со смертью Хигути всё закончится, вот и…

— Я думаю, — сказал L с чуть заметной усмешкой, — мой организм все-таки умнее.

— Значит, твой очень умный организм все-таки не рассчитывал, что кто-то потащит его на крышу в грозу.

— Раз уж это так тебя волнует, не забывай, что «кто-то» мог бы стоять там поменьше, если бы кто-нибудь его оттуда увел.

— Я думал, тебе захотелось побыть одному. После того, как ты был ко мне прикован…

— Значит, мы просто друг друга не поняли.

— Значит, так. А что сейчас делать-то? Ты не можешь продолжать работать в таком состоянии.

— Только это я в таком состоянии и могу.

— Да? Действительно можешь? Что-то я этого не вижу.

— Хорошо, тогда сделай из имеющихся данных какой-нибудь вывод, который мог бы сделать я. Произнеси это вслух.

— На что ты опять намекаешь?

— На то же, на что и ты.

— Так, ты меня совсем с толку сбил, — Лайт снова тряхнул головой, разгоняя туман в мыслях. — Ты хочешь сказать, что мы оба думаем об одном и том же, но молчим, и делаешь какие-то выводы уже из этого молчания. И, поскольку сейчас мы говорили о деле, а не… о наших личных взаимоотношениях, то и умолчания наши лежат в области дела. Но ведь с таким же успехом я могу сделать аналогичные выводы из твоего молчания. Разве не так?

— Ты хочешь сказать, что у тебя есть основания подозревать меня?

— Ну… Нет, — поправился Лайт, сообразивший, что зашел слишком далеко, да ещё и не туда, куда нужно. — Ты не можешь быть Кирой. Я ведь тоже видел тебя двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю. Ты никого не записывал ни в какие тетради и не делаешь этого сейчас. Хотя, конечно, ты единственный, кто при виде бога смерти не заорал от ужаса… Ладно, ладно, не буду ерунду говорить.

— Это радует.

— Что?

— То, что ты не будешь говорить ерунду.

Лайт стиснул зубы. От накатившего чувства болезненной нежности, казалось, сейчас слезы брызнут из глаз. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт. Он не должен был что-то чувствовать по отношению к этому лохматому парню. Его любил Ягами Лайт, беспамятная кукла, созданная ради реализации плана, того самого, который сейчас рушился, как карточный домик, это был Ягами Лайт, а он Кира, он хочет только одного — убить, убить, убить, увидеть его смерть, засмеяться ему в лицо, сплясать на его могиле, он ничего другого не должен хотеть, господи, господи, господи, за что ему всё это, за что им обоим всё это?

— Прости, — выдавил он из себя. — Прости, я веду себя как бессердечная сволочь.

— Да нет, что ты. Ты прекрасно себя ведешь.

— Издеваешься?

— Ни капельки.

Тут повисла очередная унылая пауза, которую Лайт, пришедший в себя довольно быстро, нарушил словами:

— Ты сообщил Ватари, что болен?

— Нет.

— А когда сообщишь?

— Надеюсь, что никогда.

— Уж он-то тебе плохого не посоветует.

— Я лучше знаю, что для меня плохо, а что хорошо.

— Твой умный организм знает?

— Да.

Еще несколько секунд они молчали. Потом Лайт сказал:

— Я пошел спать. И тебе советую.

— Спокойной ночи, — L пожал плечами и сделал попытку повернуться к компьютеру.

— И тебе хорошей ночи… — буркнул Лайт. L снова посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал.

 

Лайт ожесточенно плюхнулся на кровать. Уходить как раз сейчас, когда всё должно было вот-вот решиться… Если L, он же Рюзаки, он же Рюуга Хидэки, он же великая любовь всей его жизни — в общем, если всё это отбросит коньки в момент, когда он, Лайт, будет дрыхнуть в своей комнатке, это будет уже совсем ни на что не похоже! Но можно ли было рассчитывать, что L начнет предпринимать какие-то активные действия против Мисы прямо сейчас? Нет, к этому дело явно не шло. А отдыхать когда-то надо. Разные загадочные англичане с умными организмами могут, конечно, не спать по неделе, но Лайт все-таки был человеком… Во всяком случае, еще несколько дней назад считал себя таковым.

Закрыв глаза, он пытался успокоиться, глядя на расплывающиеся в черноте разноцветные пятна. Осталось совсем немного, L обязательно решит испытать тетрадь или хотя бы снова установить слежку за Мисой, он, конечно, нестандартно мыслит, но даже он не сможет продолжать расследование, оставив в тылу такой горячий вопрос, он должен будет удостовериться в истинности всех правил, и как только он примет такое решение — он погибнет… У Рэм нет никакого другого способа спасти Мису, кроме как убить его, она не сможет выйти за пределы здания, не сможет поговорить с Мисой или отдать кому-нибудь свою тетрадь, она ограничена в действиях так же, как и сам Лайт, они друг для друга неподъемный груз, который нужно сбросить… Они связаны… Связаны, как Лайт и L…

Тяжело быть богом нового мира, тяжело быть одновременно Кирой и Ягами Лайтом, нельзя позволить себе просто любить кого-то или даже просто ненавидеть, нельзя положиться и на чужую любовь или ненависть, всегда притяжение борется с отталкиванием и наоборот. Никто на всей земле не позволит ему быть и Лайтом, и Кирой. Кроме L, потому что только L на всём белом свете нужны они оба…

С этой парадоксальной мыслью Лайт заснул. Где-то через полчаса проснулся, потому что вдруг вообразилось, что цепь еще прикована к его руке, а где-то на другом конце этой цепи еще есть Рюзаки, он где-то поблизости, и его надо найти… Несколько минут он пытался придумать, что со всем этим делать, потом вспомнил, кто он и где находится, помянул недобрым словом все эти стирания и возвращения памяти и снова заснул, теперь уже до утра.

Разбудил его на этот раз телефонный звонок. Лайт сонно потянулся к мобильнику и поднес его к уху.

— Алло?

— Лайт, ты еще спишь? — да, только Мацуда может так формулировать вопросы…

— Нет, не сплю. Что-то случилось?

— Вообще-то да. Рюзаки заболел…

— Он еще вчера заболел.

— Да, но сегодня Ватари сказал, что он сильно заболел, и утащил его в спальню. Я спросил Рюзаки, говорить тебе или нет, он ничего определенного не сказал, но я подумал, может, тебе надо это знать…

Лайт мог только надеяться, что эти «думы» связаны с его ролью в расследовании, а не с излишней информированностью Мацуды об этой близящейся к финалу дурацкой любовной истории. Но оснований для надежды было мало. Ладно, чёрт с ним, с Мацудой, он опасности не представляет, потому что ни Мисе, ни отцу лишнего болтать не будет. Всё остальное неважно. Что важно — так это что L заболел. Какой-то компьютер у него будет и «в спальне», но взял ли он тетрадь? Сможет ли Рэм последовать за ним? Так, значит, нужно собрать в одной комнате L, Рэм и тетрадь, а для этого нужно оказаться там самому. Причем как можно быстрее.

— Значит, он у себя? — спросил Лайт вместо приветствия, заглядывая вниз с лестницы. Рэм еще была тут. Все-таки придется действовать…

— Ой… Да, там, — отозвался Мацуда, торопливо сворачивая какое-то окно.

— А тетрадь, я так понимаю, здесь?

— Да, про нее он ничего не сказал…

— Может, — Лайт спустился на несколько ступенек, — лучше оттащить ее к нему? Чтобы он потом не говорил, — здесь положено было мило усмехнуться, показывая, что это шутка и на самом деле всё прекрасно, — что кто-нибудь из нас записал кого-нибудь на листе и съел его…

— Да, — сказал Мацуда, засмеявшись, — хорошая идея. Но вообще-то вряд ли ему это будет интересно.

— А что, всё так плохо? — посерьезнел Лайт.

— Да нет, вроде просто простыл. Да ты и сам видел вчера.

— Да уж… Ладно, возьму тетрадь… Может, пойдем вместе? Ну, чтобы был свидетель того, что я не припрятал пару листов по пути.

— Не принимай ты эти подозрения так близко к сердцу, это он так, по привычке… Нет, я-то с тобой пойду, конечно… Только тетрадь понесешь ты, ладно?

— По правде, мне не очень хочется лишний раз трогать эту штуку, но раз уж вы тоже против, — Лайт развел руками, — придется мне ее взять.

— Спасибо…

— Да не за что, — Лайт легкой походкой приблизился к столу, поднял тетрадь, сдул с нее мармеладные крошки и пошел к лифту в сопровождении Мацуды, который явно хотел что-то еще сказать, но не решался. — Что-нибудь еще нового есть? Что-то нашли интересного после того, как я ушел?

— Нет, остальные тоже разошлись быстро. Только я и засиделся.

— Значит, никто не говорил, что я не имел права уходить?

— Нет, ты что… Всем уже спать хотелось. Хотя, конечно, хочется уже, чтобы всё это быстрее закончилось…

— Да, — сказал Лайт без всякого выражения. — Хочется, чтобы это побыстрее закончилось… Так, вот мы и пришли.

— Только вот как мы войдем? — задумался Мацуда. — Тут везде карточки нужны…

— Не проблема, — улыбнулся Лайт, доставая свой «ключ». — Во всяком случае, я рассчитываю, что меня еще не лишили прав доступа. Ладно, тогда я один пойду, наверное?

— Круто! — воскликнул Мацуда. — Конечно, я в коридоре подожду, а если тебя не выгонят через полминуты вместе с тетрадкой, пойду себе в штаб, так?

Лайт кивнул и приоткрыл дверь.

— Да входи уже, — послышался из-под одеяла хриплый раздраженный голос. — И провожатого своего отпусти. И тетрадку на стол положи, а то ты с ней подозрительно красиво смотришься.

 

Лайт обалдел от такого приветствия. За полгода знакомства он ни разу не видел — точнее, не слышал — от «Рюуги Хидэки» ничего настолько эмоционального. Пожалуй, стоило подержать его полчаса на крыше, чтобы дождаться от него хоть какого-то открытого выражения своих чувств, пусть даже такого ядовитого.

В комнату вошла Рэм. Разумеется, молча, только чуть слышное шипение ознаменовало ее эффектное просачивание сквозь стену. Лайт вздохнул и положил тетрадь рядом с компьютером.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Спасибо, отвратительно. — L наконец высунул голову из-под одеяла, смерил Лайта и Рэм долгим туманным взглядом и снова скрылся из виду. Лайт подошел поближе.

— Я что-нибудь могу для тебя сделать?

— Например?

— Не знаю… Принести что-нибудь, например… Или просто побыть здесь…

— Лайт-кун, если ты осмотришься по сторонам, ты увидишь, что тут есть я, ты, бог смерти, два выключенных компьютера, — на середине этой тирады он закашлялся, но все-таки дотянул ее до конца: — но при этом здесь отсутствует Ватари. Как ты думаешь, почему?

— Ну… Как сказал бы ты, вероятность восемьдесят пять процентов, что ты никого не хочешь видеть. А с вероятностью пятнадцать процентов ты хотел видеть именно меня.

— Почему ты не учел вероятность того, что я хочу видеть Рэм? — Лайту это показалось или L действительно усмехнулся, говоря это? — Ладно, проверку ты прошел, садись.

— Какую проверку на этот раз? — мрачно спросил Лайт, присаживаясь на край кровати.

— На соответствие моему настроению.

— И какое у тебя настроение? Тоже отвратное?

— Более чем. Что еще ты мне принес, кроме тетрадки и шинигами? Я имею в виду, какие новости?

— Да никаких, — пожал плечами Лайт. — Кроме того, что я без тебя скучаю.

— А-а… Ну что ж, хорошо, что наше расставание будет относительно постепенным.

— Что?

— Сначала мы будем расставаться только на ночь, потом на половину дня… потом станем встречаться раз в день, раз в неделю, пока не перестанем видеть друг друга совсем. Или ты предпочел бы покончить с этим раз и навсегда? Но у тебя была такая возможность, ты сам выбрал остаться здесь.

— Перестань!

— Что тебе все-таки надо, Ягами Лайт?

— Ну… Мы вроде как уже много раз об этом говорили. Мне надо поймать Киру.

L поморщился.

— Поймать Киру, отомстить за всё, через что тебе пришлось пройти… Ты сам-то в это веришь? За то, что ты просидел целый месяц в подвале, Кира и L ответственны в равной степени. Мне ты тоже хочешь отомстить?

— Это… Это провокационный вопрос, причем неудачный. Я знал тебя еще до того, как ты посадил меня под наблюдение. Я знал, насколько для тебя важно раскрыть именно это дело, для меня это тоже было важно, из-за отца, и, в конце концов, равную ответственность, как ты говоришь, несут не двое, а трое: Кира, ты и я.

— Ты поздно об этом вспомнил, — L улыбнулся краем губ.

— Только не говори, что это усиливает твои подозрения на сколько-то там процентов, потому что эти трое на самом деле двое.

— Не буду. Иди сюда.

— А? Тут же… — Лайт показал взглядом на Рэм.

— Просто иди сюда. Ни на что неприличное я сейчас не способен физически, так что нравственность присутствующих не пострадает.

— Ну как скажешь… — Лайт осторожно лег на краешек так хорошо знакомой ему большой кровати и повернул голову к L. — Так всё-таки что с тобой такое?

— Ты же сам всё прекрасно знаешь… Мой организм решил, что с делом Киры пора заканчивать…

— Ну не надо припоминать мне всякую ерунду. — Лайт не удержался, поднял руку и осторожно погладил Рюзаки по голове.

— Не надо меня трогать.

— Тебе неприятно?

— Может быть.

— Так может быть или неприятно?

— Может быть неприятно, если ты не перестанешь тянуть руки куда не надо.

— Как скажешь, — Лайт обиженно убрал руку и уставился в потолок. — Заставил лечь рядом, распространяешь на меня свои микробы, не разрешаешь даже к тебе прикасаться.

— Значит, все-таки боишься микробов? Я думал, ты придешь не раньше, чем раздобудешь себе марлевую маску.

— Вот еще!

— Даже странно… Такой чистюля и такой не брезгливый…

— Подводишь под это какое-то обоснование?

— Нет. Просто удивляюсь.

— Я вообще умею удивлять.

— Я заметил.

— Ты тоже умеешь.

— Да.

— Вчера ты меня сильно удивил.

— Я знаю.

— Рюзаки…

— Что?

— Ничего, — вздохнул Лайт. Раз уж он поставил на чувства Рэм, нельзя было демонстрировать при ней собственную бесчеловечность и двуличность, и вызывать у нее сомнение в том, что L — их общий враг, который должен быть повержен любой ценой, тоже было нельзя. Поэтому он просто сказал: — Можно я еще здесь побуду?

— Конечно… Надеюсь, Ягами-сан правильно нас поймет?

— Надеюсь, он поймет нас неправильно.

— Ты такой заботливый, — произнес L трудноопределимым тоном. Лайт внимательно посмотрел на него, пытаясь понять, к чему он клонит, но не пришел ни к какому выводу.

 

Ватари всегда производил на Лайта странное и угнетающее впечатление. Пожалуй, этот таинственный старичок был единственным человеком, с которым ему было действительно неловко разговаривать. Он не понимал, как полицейским удалось так быстро привыкнуть к его молчаливому присутствию. Правда, он и меньше имел дело с Ватари, чем они: в прежних штабах у доверенного лица L не было отдельного кабинета… А с другой стороны, никто из них никогда не был вынужден круглые сутки таскаться хвостиком за L, так что в каком-то смысле Лайт все равно знал его лучше, чем они.

Так или иначе, сейчас он хотел с ним поговорить.

— Извините… — сказал он, выскочив вслед за Ватари в коридор. — Я хотел только спросить… Вы уверены, что это неопасно? Я о здоровье Рюзаки…

Ватари снисходительно смотрел на него сквозь очки, дожидаясь, когда он договорит. Потом сказал:

— У меня, как и у вас, молодой человек, нет медицинского образования. Так что я ни в чём не могу быть уверенным. Но приводить в штаб посторонних людей — это гораздо больший риск. Вы же это понимаете?

— Понимаю, да… Но у вас действительно нет медицинского образования, и при этом вы его как-то лечите, вы уверены, что вы не действуете ему во вред?

— Лайт, я знаю Рюзаки уже очень давно. До сих пор мне как-то удавалось его не убить.

— Но все-таки он… Он такой… болезненный.

— Поверьте, Лайт, для своего образа жизни он очень здоровый человек.

— Да уж, менее здоровый человек такой образ жизни просто бы не выдержал, — пробормотал Лайт. — Но это ведь, в общем-то, одно и то же.

— Не совсем. Так все-таки: какие у вас лично ко мне претензии? Вы находите его «курс лечения» ошибочным?

— Можно сказать и так… Я хотел спросить о компьютерах.

— Я не разрешаю ему работать во время болезни.

— Мне кажется, ему становится только хуже оттого, что нечем заняться.

— Лайт, вы только что согласились, что его обычный образ жизни и здорового сведет в могилу, а сейчас требуете, чтобы я позволил ему продолжать так же себя вести и во время болезни. По-моему, это несколько… нелогично.

— Я не говорю о точно таком же образе жизни, — упрямо продолжал Лайт, — о том, чтобы он не спал по несколько суток и так далее. Но всё же можно было бы дать ему чуть больше свободы… Вы, наверное, знаете его с детства и привыкли многое решать за него, но он уже взрослый человек и мог бы сам выбирать, включать компьютер или нет.

— Лайт, — с чуть заметной усмешкой сказал Ватари, — я действительно знаю Рюзаки много лет, но с первого дня нашего знакомства я относился к нему как к совершенно самостоятельному человеку, который сам решает, как ему жить… и даже, не сочтите за излишний пафос, как умирать. Так что переходить на постельный режим и отключать компьютеры — его собственное решение, о котором у нас с ним есть старая договоренность, точно такое же, как решение во всё остальное время спать, когда захочется, питаться сладостями и отказаться от попыток привыкнуть к носкам. Он вам об этом не рассказывал?

— Не рассказывал, — ответил побледневший от злости Лайт. — Простите за то, что вмешался не в свое дело.

— Всё в порядке, мой мальчик, — все с тем же невыносимым спокойствием и неуловимой насмешкой сказал Ватари, развернулся и пошел дальше по коридору. А Лайт, скрипя зубами, влетел обратно в комнату L.

— Почему ты мне не сказал, что сам когда-то потребовал отключать все компы, когда ты болеешь? Ты выставил меня полным идиотом!

— Ты не спрашивал, — невозмутимо ответил L. — Ты даже не сказал, что именно собираешься ему сказать.

Это верно. Дело было так. После примерно сорока минут пребывания в обители болящего Лайту наскучило сидеть рядышком, тихо переругиваться с Рюзаки, а когда разговор замирал — ничего не делать, прислушиваться к его бесконечному кашлю, чиханию, шмыганию носом и чесанию пяток, любоваться косточками Рэм и придумывать следующую фразу ни о чём. Тогда он встал и подошел к компьютеру, чтобы хоть как-нибудь развлечься. Заметив, что L по такому случаю высунулся из-под одеяла и выжидательно наблюдает за ним, спросил:

— Ты же не обидишься, если я найду себе какое-нибудь занятие?

— Не обижусь, не беспокойся, — ответил L. Лайт подошел к компьютеру, еще раз обернулся — детектив следил за ним с самым ироничным выражением лица, которое только у него могло быть, и помалкивал — и нажал кнопку включения.

Ничего не произошло.

— Что за ерунда? — Лайт заглянул под стол. Растерянно подергал штепсель.

— Ватари отключил мне электричество, — наконец смилостивился и объяснил L.

— Почему?

— Потому что я должен соблюдать постельный режим. По-моему, это достаточно понятно.

— То есть если бы свет был, ты бы вылез и сел за компьютер?

— Определенно.

— Ну-ну… А ночью как же?

— У светильников независимое подключение. Правда, если в здание опять попадет молния, мы рискуем остаться без света. Но на этот случай есть аварийное освеще… ние… — эта лекция оказалась слишком длинной, чтобы в конце концов не закашляться на середине слова.

— Да понятно, понятно, — махнул рукой Лайт. — Ну, может, оно действительно и лучше — я имею в виду, для твоего здоровья.

— С большой вероятностью от этого только хуже, — пробормотал отдышавшийся Рюзаки, — но я не пытался проверить это предположение.

— А можно мне поговорить с Ватари обо всём этом? — спросил Лайт после небольшой паузы.

— Поговори, — пожал плечами Рюзаки. — Почему ты спрашиваешь разрешения у меня? Это же он посредник между мной и остальными людьми, а не наоборот.

На этом, собственно, разговор и закончился. Так что формально Лайт действительно не спрашивал, кто какое решение принимал, и не посвящал L в содержание своего будущего разговора с Ватари. Но только формально.

— Ты всё равно понимал, в чём дело! Извини, но я не могу поверить, что ты не в состоянии предсказывать такие вещи. Ты просто меня подставил!

— Почему ты так кипятишься, Лайт-кун? Ведь ничего страшного не произошло…

— Ты выставил меня дураком, — повторил Лайт угрюмо.

— Ты этого не любишь, да?

— Это еще не делает меня Кирой.

— А я об этом и не говорил…

— Так же, как и о том, что ты сам потребовал отключать свой компьютер.

— И так же, как ты не говорил о том, что попросишь Ватари его включить? Лайт, давай не будем устраивать прямо сейчас очередную битву интеллектов. Я правда не в форме.

— Извини.

— Не извиняйся. Мы действительно оба ведем себя не лучшим образом. Но мы ведь привыкли к этому, правда?

— Правда, — сказал Лайт. — Мы давно к этому привыкли.

 

Когда он спустился в штаб, все удивились так, будто уже не ожидали увидеть его сегодня.

— Я ненадолго, — объяснил он. — Так, кофе попью, новости послушаю и опять убегу.

— Ты собираешься так и остаться… с ним? — спросил отец.

— Да, получается, что так.

— Ты уверен? Это действительно лучшее, что ты можешь сейчас сделать?

— Разумеется, нет… Но я не чувствую себя вправе что-то предпринимать сейчас.

— А сам Рюзаки как к этому относится?

— Ну… Он меня не выгоняет.

— Я просто хотел напомнить, что когда-то он чуть ли не преемником своим тебя назначил. Мне кажется, было бы правильнее, если бы ты старался как-то замещать его, а не торчать у него в комнате.

— Я это понимаю, — сказал Лайт устало. — Я всё это понимаю. Но я не могу бросить его сейчас.

— Лайт, — тихо сказал Сойтиро. — Это, конечно, хорошо, что вы так сдружились, прямо друг без друга не можете. Но сейчас это уже переходит все границы. В конце концов, вы были скованы цепью два месяца, было бы нормальнее, если бы сейчас вам хотелось побыть в одиночестве, а не продолжать таскаться друг за другом, как привязанные. Подумай об этом, может, он устал постоянно видеть тебя и не говорит об этом только потому, что не хочет тебя обидеть?

— Ну уж Рюзаки-то никогда не боится обидеть, — усмехнулся Лайт. — Тем более меня. Нет, папа, я действительно ему нужен.

— Что ж, тебе виднее, — вздохнул Сойтиро. — И все-таки не забывай, что это, в конце концов, уже начинает выглядеть неприлично. Нет ничего хуже, чем навязываться.

— Я не навязываюсь ему, это уж точно.

— А что? Он навязывается тебе?

— Да нет же, папа. Знаешь, мы с ним очень хорошо понимаем друг друга, так что это исключено. Если он захочет, чтобы я убрался куда-нибудь с глаз долой, я пойму это раньше, чем он это скажет, и наоборот.

— Тебе виднее, — снова сказал отец. — Если что, мы тоже будем рады тебя видеть, как ты понимаешь.

— Разумеется, — улыбнулся Лайт. — Я постараюсь выбираться сюда почаще.

Но он не собирался выбираться почаще. Ему нечего было делать там внизу. Разве что если Миса умудрится каким-то немыслимым образом опять навлечь на себя подозрения уже всего штаба. Но он рассчитывал, что, если произойдет что-то в этом роде, ему все-таки сообщат. Не станут раскручивать заново эту версию за его спиной.

Правда, в том, чтобы тупо сидеть в комнате Рюзаки, который, как выяснилось, принципиально удалился от дел и почти не говорил ни о чём, что было бы связано с расследованием, тоже смысла было мало. Если бы Лайт мог повернуть время вспять, он не понес бы ему тетрадку, оставил бы одного, а сам, вместе с тетрадью и Рэм, продолжил бы изображать рабочую деятельность в штабе. Нет, если бы Кира мог повернуть время вспять. Потому что там, в штабе, он смог бы действительно быть Кирой — притворяясь при этом Лайтом, но только притворяясь. Только вдалеке от Рюзаки он мог бы забыть о том, что не такое уж воодушевление на самом деле испытывает он при мысли о том, насколько скоро имя L будет записано в тетрадь.

А еще он мог бы не бояться, что за время его отсутствия L договорится о чём-нибудь с Рэм. Может, по отдельности эти двое и не могли его обхитрить, но если бы они скооперировались — у него возникли бы большие, очень большие проблемы. Поэтому и уходить он старался тогда, когда L засыпал.

Правда, когда он вернулся, тот не то что не спал, но и из постели успел вылезти и сейчас стоял у окна, завернувшись в одеяло. Лайт даже не знал, из-за чего разозлился больше: из-за того, что стоял Рюзаки не один, а рядышком с Рэм — тоже еще любительница пасмурных пейзажей! — или из-за того, что он был босиком.

— Какого черта? — заорал Лайт с порога. — А ну марш в кровать!

— Лучше, если ты не будешь кричать, — меланхолично сказал Рюзаки, водя пальцем по стеклу. — И так голова раскалывается.

— Рюзаки, — сказал Лайт угрожающе, — если ты не уйдешь от окна хотя бы туда, где есть ковер, я тебя прибью на месте, пусть даже меня за это казнят как Киру.

— Ладно, уже ухожу, — L развернулся и почапал в сторону кровати. Вид у него сейчас был призрачный до невозможности. Если бы Лайту когда-либо понадобилось нарисовать привидение, он бы взял за образец эту сцену. — Опять дождь пошел.

— К чёрту дождь, — сквозь зубы процедил Лайт.

— Я искал тебя, — сказал L, привычным движением забираясь на край кровати и поплотнее закутываясь в одеяло.

— Рюзаки… — Лайт сел рядом, прикрыл глаза, пытаясь подобрать слова, точнее, поверить, что они уже сами собой подобрались и не являются при этом полным бредом. — Не надо меня искать. Не надо караулить меня в неожиданных местах, не надо за мной гоняться, всё это не нужно. Я всегда рядом и никуда не убегаю.

— Да… Может быть…

— Я просто выходил узнать, нет ли каких новостей, ну и перекусить еще. Кстати, и тебе советую.

— Не напоминай мне о еде, а то меня стошнит, — мрачно сказал L.

— Плохо, — вздохнул Лайт. — Обычно-то ты, в общем-то, много ешь. А энергии ты сейчас не меньше тратишь, чем обычно.

— Поверь, я сам в состоянии это рассчитать.

— Ну как знаешь.

Изменивший направление ветер бросил в стекло горсть дождевых капель. Лайт и L одновременно перевели взгляд на окно, на фоне которого причудливо вырисовывался силуэт шинигами. Лайта передернуло от беспричинной тревоги. Будто по его могиле сейчас кто-то не только прошел, но и машину там припарковал.

— Тебе противно, да? — спросил вдруг Рюзаки.

— Что? — не понял Лайт.

— Возиться со мной, — он показал смятый и слипшийся носовой платок.

— Чушь не говори… — скривился Лайт. — Сам знаешь, что это не так.

— Почему?

— Потому что… потому что ты и я — одно, и твои сопли — это мои сопли. Понятно?

— Скорее да, чем нет… Только это слишком красиво, ты не находишь?

— Я вообще иногда говорю слишком красиво.

— Да, я замечал.

— Но это не значит, что я вру.

— Я понимаю. Но когда ты врешь, ты ведь тоже говоришь красиво, правда?

— Рюзаки…

— Что?

— Ты маленький сопливый зануда.

— Это уже менее красиво… Значит, ты не врешь.

— Очень рад, если ты так думаешь. Ложись уже…

 

И он ложился, привычно сворачивался в клубочек, обхватив руками колени, потому что так, наверное, было теплее, хотя объективно в этом не было необходимости, но сейчас было не до объективной необходимости. Когда одновременно жарко и холодно, инстинкты начинают нести чушь. И при этом способность отвлекаться от этих самых инстинктов тоже отключается. Это отсутствие разумного контроля над самим собой мучило его сильнее, чем сами физические неудобства, в которых, конечно, тоже ничего приятного не было. Оно было похоже на то, как он себе иногда представлял посмертное существование — в те редкие моменты, когда начинал вообще рассматривать такую возможность. Да, в этом не было логики, но почему-то ему казалось, что там, за порогом, человеческие понятия о логике перестают быть достаточными, так что вполне возможна такая ситуация, когда человек, при жизни воображавший себя воплощением холодного разума, использующим свое тело, но не зависящим от него, вынужден будет стать чем-то противоположным себе, безвольным клочком протоплазмы, при этом всё еще способным осознавать эту безвольность и помнящим, что когда-то он был разумным существом…

Да, эти идеи были, как он и сам прекрасно понимал, полным бредом. Неудивительно, что они обычно приходили ему в голову тогда, когда температура поднималась градусов эдак до тридцати восьми с половиной, не раньше.

Мир сворачивался вместе с ним, за краями кровати лежало выцветшее белесое ничто, притворяющееся прежней вселенной, из которой он выпал. О ней уже бесполезно было думать, и, кажется, в этом как раз была когда-то объективная необходимость, но сейчас это всё не имело смысла. Внутри мира оставались только он сам, собственное тело, горячее, но не согревающее само себя, боль, перехватывающая грудь при каждой попытке кашлянуть, комом сбившееся одеяло, которое никак не хотело плотно прилегать к простыне, оставалась глухая темнота, в которой мысли бродили на ощупь, сбиваясь с пути и начиная нарезать круги. И еще внутри мира на этот раз был другой человек. Лайт.

Не надо было думать об этом сейчас. Иначе могло оказаться, что пришел он для того, чтобы убить. Пусть лучше всё будет так же, как раньше, не лучше и не хуже. Только еще и с Лайтом.

Мир был горьким. Это слово характеризовало его лучше всего. Из него начисто исчезла сладость. Горькими были собственные губы, если рискнуть их облизать, противно горчили кончики пальцев, шоколадная конфета, которую все-таки пришлось съесть под вечер, чтоб Лайт угомонился, отдавала фальшивой едкой горечью, и терпко-горьковатым был чай, которым он ее торопливо запил. Вчерашние мармеладки, правда, были кислыми.

В общем, ничего сносного в этом мире не осталось. Кроме Лайта. Пафосного мальчика с красивыми глазами. Если бы несколько лет назад L сказали, что равным себе он однажды посчитает какого-то наглого избалованного мальчишку, который говорит исключительно правильными фразами, глянцевыми и изысканными даже тогда, когда речь идет о соплях, который привык быть не только самым умным, но и самым высоконравственным и вдобавок самым красивым… Впрочем, он и в самом деле красив. Этого у него не отнять.

Лайт. Свет мой. Испепеляющий свет, узнавший свою силу. Даже если ты не Кира, тебя стоило бы уничтожить, потому что к добру такое не приводит. Как стоило бы уничтожить самого L. В этом они тоже равны. Но они не пара. Тьма и Свет могут быть парой, но Свет и Сумерки никогда не уживутся. Не разделят между собой мир: бери эту сторону, а я ту, а потом мы будем меняться и доделывать работу друг друга. Они могут только бороться насмерть, даже если выглядит это как дружеские объятия, как медленный танец, как поцелуй, в конце концов.

Лайт, ты никогда не был сладким. Ты никогда не был просто частью мира, которую нужно терпеть.

Ты был всем миром. Что же с тобой сделалось, Лайт?

 

— Так что, ты, значит, всегда так лечишься?

— Как?

— Вот именно что никак.

— Всегда.

— С ума сойти.

— Не надо сходить с ума. Не нужно говорить об этом даже для красного словца.

— А что, ты был знаком с сумасшедшими?

— Боюсь, я не могу рассказать тебе об этом.

— Или ты сам нормальным не считаешься?

— Я бы не стал так говорить, если бы имел в виду себя.

— Почему? Это слишком сильно разрушило бы твою конспирацию?

— Да.

— Ты правда думаешь, что я мог бы узнать твое имя по этой информации?

— Нет. Ты не мог бы его узнать.

— И почему ты так в этом уверен?

— Я не могу это сказать. Это навлечет опасность уже не на меня, а на других. Для меня никакой опасности не будет.

— Ну… Тебя можно будет шантажировать.

— Я не ведусь на шантаж.

— Никогда?

— Обычно я в состоянии переиграть шантажиста… Чёрт… — задохнувшись от кашля, он с трудом дотянул фразу до конца.

— Ладно, ты поменьше болтай, тебе, наверное, вредно, — озабоченно сказал Лайт.

— Ты первый начал.

— Я помню. Прости.

— Всё в порядке. Без тебя мне было бы невыносимо скучно. Так что можешь продолжать говорить.

— Ладно… — Лайт задумался. — Твое имя, как я понял, было засекречено с детства, и это как-то связано с образом жизни твоих родителей и близких. В принципе это уже достаточно сильное нарушение секретности. Этого ты не опасаешься?

— Строго говоря, причины опасаться есть. Так что позволь мне не углубляться в эту тему.

— Как скажешь. Мне всего-навсего стало интересно, почему ты так против врачей. Будто они тебя в детстве обижали. Может, ты тогда долго болел или что-то в этом роде.

— Нет, Лайт, это предположение абсолютно неверно.

— Значит, тебя и тогда оставляли одного в комнате и только иногда приносили чай. Ладно, извини, я не буду расспрашивать.

— Не беспокойся, я не скажу ничего лишнего… Нет, меня не оставляли в комнате, если ты… говоришь о детстве. Насколько я могу вспомнить — а помню я очень плохо, — меня растирали спиртом.

— Спиртом?

— Да. Я потом узнал этот запах.

— А повторить пробовал?

— Детство нельзя повторить. Даже если это не самое лучшее детство. И потом, я слишком уважаю Ватари, чтобы заставлять его заниматься подобными глупостями.

— Это не такие уж и глупости. Я думаю, от этого действительно может быть какая-то польза.

— Я не думаю, что от этого может быть какая-то польза.

— Да я и не предлагаю.

— А жаль.

— Что?

— Ничего. Извини.

 

Рэм уже поняла, что эти двое будут ее игнорировать. Она ловила редкие косые взгляды, то от одного, то от другого, будто они удостоверялись, что она еще здесь, на своем законном месте. Но в остальном они вели себя так, будто ее нет. Только один раз за весь день, когда Ягами Лайт куда-то вышел, проснувшийся L после недолгих попыток найти его самостоятельно спросил, как давно он ушел. А потом, стоя у окна, сказал что-то совсем не относящееся к расследованию:

— Когда вы, боги смерти, летаете под дождем, капли пролетают сквозь вас, ведь так?

— Так, — ответила она. — Обычно так. Иначе нас стало бы видно.

— Но вы можете и останавливать их?

Рэм несколько секунд пыталась придумать способ, которым L мог бы обратить ее слова против них с Мисой. Но это всё казалось достаточно безопасным, и она сказала:

— Да, но никто так не делает. Какой в этом может быть смысл?

Он молча кивнул. Зачем ему были нужны эти вопросы? Неужели Рюук успел где-то засветиться в мокром виде? Но это было бы слишком даже для него. Проверка каких-то выводов? Но в этой информации не было ничего по-настоящему нового, он и сам всё угадал. Простое любопытство? Но не такой он был человек, чтобы тратить слова из пустого любопытства.

Она рассматривала его, такого маленького и слабого, и понимала, что ничего не сможет сделать против него, что они теперь неразрывно связаны, как сиамские близнецы: умрет один — умрет и другой. Это было отвратительно, не потому, что она считала людей низшими существами — у нее и не получилось бы относиться к роду человеческому так после всего, что уже произошло и что еще могло произойти, — а потому, что сама мысль об ограничении ее свободы была ей противна. Она давно уже поняла, что готова на всё ради этой смешной глупой человеческой девчонки, которая, в свою очередь, готова на всё ради мерзкого человеческого мальчишки с манией величия. Но тогда это был ее личный выбор. Как решение отдать тетрадь Джераса девушке, за которую он погиб, как нежелание смириться с тем, что и тетрадь и девушка попадут в руки этого Ягами Лайта, которому и так слишком много дано и которому поэтому постоянно надо всё больше и больше. Но сознавать, что сейчас она умрет не потому, что решила умереть, а потому, что этот самый мальчишка сделал так, чтобы она решила умереть, было слишком тяжело.

Она не хотела опускаться до его уровня (под уровнем она, разумеется, имела в виду не то, что у него не было крыльев, бессмертия и прочих божественных атрибутов, которые формально давали ей право считать его низшим существом просто по рождению), не хотела убивать ради того, чтобы доказать свою победу. Записав в тетрадь Ягами Лайта, она продлила бы собственное существование, но превратила жизнь Мисы в ад. Была ли нужна ей такая победа?

В этой игре участвовали четверо, если не считать Рюука, который так любил повторять, что он только зритель и ему всё равно. Четверо — бог смерти, зашедший слишком далеко, и трое людей. Все они соприкоснулись с миром, в котором им не было места, и все уже поплатились или должны были в скором будущем поплатиться за то, что не согласились вовремя вернуться к положенному способу существования. L на самом деле не был — единственный из всех — обречен на смерть или что-нибудь хуже смерти, но это ничего не меняло. Его приговорило не устройство вселенной, а один конкретный человек, такой же, как и он сам.

Многим из шинигами мысль о том, что человек может обмануть бога смерти, показалась бы кощунственной. Рэм к таким не относилась. Она была способна находить какого-то человека достойным восхищения — такого, повода к которому давно не давали истомившиеся от скуки и ничегонеделания обитатели мира смерти. И когда L опять заговорил о Мисе, она сразу поняла и поверила, что ее дело проиграно. Мису еще могла спасти она сама, а вот ее уже некому было спасать. Разве что какой-нибудь другой бог смерти, равнодушный к Аманэ Мисе, но не желающий допускать, чтобы шинигами погибла из-за человека, записал бы детектива в свою тетрадку. Но это было настолько невероятно, что Рэм не тратила время на то, чтобы мечтать о чем-то подобном. Боги смерти чужды альтруизма, даже если он не направлен на смертных. Если кто-то сейчас и смотрел с неба на то, как Ягами Лайт превращает шинигами в свое безвольное орудие, — это вызывало у них только смех.

Если бы за время отсутствия Лайта — больше чем на полчаса он не уходил, но и за полчаса можно успеть сказать очень многое — она успела как-то договориться с L, это могло бы спасти их всех, но что она могла ему предложить? Отказ обоих Кир от тетради? Она не могла быть уверена, что он согласится на такое и что для безопасности Лайта и Мисы будет достаточно согласия одного человека. Чтобы знать, как вести себя с ним, нужно было знать его лучше, чем она. Вдобавок она не могла не понимать, что потерявший воспоминания Лайт не останется с Мисой надолго. Она нужна ему как соучастник — или, если подбирать более красивые слова для его некрасивых дел, как соратник, — нужна как всецело преданный, несмотря на сверхчеловеческие способности, человек, но вот в качестве невесты он вряд ли будет долго ее терпеть. Конечно, когда он ее бросит — а это рано или поздно произойдет, — Миса не будет помнить, чье решение привело к этой развязке. Она вообще не будет знать, что где-то на этом свете или на том существует какая-то Рэм, которой когда-то было до нее дело. Она будет совсем одна в целом свете, более одинокая, чем после смерти родителей. Было ли это действительно хуже смерти? Рэм не была в этом уверена, но обрекать ее на такое всё же не хотела.

Она могла бы просто угрожать L, так же, как несколько месяцев назад угрожала Ягами Лайту. Но он нашел бы способ избавиться от нее — как нашел такой способ Лайт. Эти двое, как известно, стоили друг друга.

Сейчас, правда, они не казались такими уж умными. Два кублящихся в одной коробке детеныша, которым суждено было умереть молодыми, о чём напоминали цифры, горящие алым цветом над их бледными заспанными мордашками, — и если жизнь одного при некотором везении еще могла продлиться, то другому на самом деле оставалось жить еще меньше предназначенного срока. Два вечных ребенка, которые уже никогда не повзрослеют. О том, что на самом деле один из них — каждый из них — спокойно отправит на смерть другого, сейчас бы никто не догадался. Они так жадно ловили взгляды друг друга, так искали поводы для маленьких и невинных на вид прикосновений, так боялись потерять друг друга даже ненадолго…

Поначалу она еще могла думать, что это просто доведенная до предела бдительность. Но их странные перепалки, слишком бессмысленные для двух гениев, заставили в этом усомниться, а уж после того, как они закрылись в этой комнате, спрятавшись от всех, кроме нее, можно было считать доказанным, что отношения между сыщиком и подозреваемым сложились совсем не стандартные. И когда она торчала в этой тоскливой комнате, глядя на двух человечков, пытающихся не обращать на нее внимания, у нее зародилась одна мысль, которую ей уже не удалось выбросить из головы.

Да, она не могла изменить планы Лайта. Не могла убить его, не могла спастись сама, не могла отказаться от уничтожения L. Но она могла найти жестокое удовлетворение в том, что ее позорная смерть будет отомщена. Лайт дождется исполнения всех своих планов, точного как никогда, но радости ему это не принесет. Выпуская тетрадь из рук, посылая ее в самые грязные закоулки человеческого мира, он мог знать заранее, что ее неизбежное возвращение ознаменуется смертью главного врага. Но о том, что Рэм убьет не только того, кого он ненавидит, но и того, кого он любит, Ягами Лайт не знал.

В этом и был тот шаг в сторону от намеченной колеи, который она могла сейчас себе позволить, то доказательство свободы, которое было ей так нужно. Лайт был умен, он мог вертеть другими людьми и даже богами. Но сам над собой он был не властен. Как и полагается смертному. Он мог выиграть партию, но не игру. Как он сам, Лайт-Кира, мог поручиться за то, что произойдет после собственного уничтожения — разве не равносильным смерти было для Киры стирание памяти? — так и она обеспечит себе победу из небытия, вписав в свою тетрадь имя печального детектива. Ягами Лайт проживет свою жизнь и встретит смерть в раскаянии и страдании, как заслужил. За Мису. За Рэм. За L.

 

Лайт в очередной раз открыл дверь и вошел в комнату — каждый раз он все-таки немного опасался, что ключ не подойдет, хотя и понимал, что причин для этого нет. Позади был очередной скользкий разговор с отцом и на этот раз почему-то с Айзавой (этому-то, господи прости, какое дело?). Впереди… Впереди была ночь. В компании L, Рэм и черной тетрадки — потому что оставить их в замкнутом помещении без присмотра было совершенно невозможно. Какова бы ни была сила принципов, заставивших L на время болезни отказаться от дела, он всё же не просто забросил компьютер, а приказал его отключить. «Отключить» Рэм можно было только одним способом — устроиться на ночлег рядышком с L. Если говорить точнее, то на соседней кровати, всё той же самой выделенной Лайту еще летом кровати, только теперь ее разложили чуть подальше ввиду отсутствия цепи.

Ватари еще не ушел, но, по-видимому, собирался уходить. Он проводил взглядом Лайта, обогнувшего кровать L — тот сидел лицом к стене и пытался свести тень своей руки с тенью ее отражения в зеркале шкафа — и устало присевшего на свое законное место. Вероятно, ждал, не скажет ли тот что-нибудь, — чтобы после нескольких секунд молчания с чистой совестью уйти.

Лайт задумчиво поглядел на Ватари и на Рэм, смотревшихся довольно стильно по углам комнаты, потом сказал:

— Ватари, а у вас спирт есть?

L перевел взгляд на Лайта, но промолчал. Ватари удивления не выказал, однако ответил не сразу.

— Насколько срочно вам нужен спирт?

— Ничего особенно срочного, просто интересуюсь.

— Есть спиртные напитки.

— Рюзаки, тебе спиртные напитки подойдут?

— Подойдут, — кивнул L. После чего перекинулся еще несколькими словами, переполненными условными кодами хранилищ и прочей бесполезной для Лайта информацией, с Ватари. Закрыв глаза, Лайт отстраненно слушал их голоса. Сколько еще всё это продлится? Он хотел, чтобы это побыстрее закончилось. Кажется, уже было не так важно, чем именно всё закончится. Играть роль верного друга и заботливого любящего партнера при человеке, которого надеешься через пару дней увидеть мертвым… Это было слишком сильное испытание даже для того, кто мило улыбался в лицо невесте фэбээровца, клялся отомстить за отца и целовался с Мисой-Мисой.

Воспоминания были слишком острыми, он даже испугался, что по его лицу будет понятно, о чём он думает, поэтому открыл глаза и спросил Ватари:

— Мне сходить с вами на склад?

— В этом нет необходимости, — ответил старик, опять с этой легкой снисходительной усмешкой, и вышел.

— Я же говорил, что это невозможно повторить, — сказал только теперь Рюзаки.

— Мне нет никакого дела до твоего детства… Я просто хочу это сделать.

— Ну что ж, хорошо, что  ты хочешь сделать только это.

— Я бы сделал для тебя всё что угодно, — сказал Лайт, пересаживаясь на кровать L. Приобнял его сзади, прижав к себе. Даже сквозь одеяло чувствовалось, какой он горячий. И вообще чувство от этих объятий у Лайта было какое-то странное, будто он держал в своих руках не знакомого до каждой косточки старого доброго Рюзаки, а какое-то неизвестное существо, нежную зверюшку редчайшей неизученной породы, близкий контакт с которой может оказаться опасным для обоих. — Я бы сделал всё, что могу и что не могу. Но ты же отказываешься.

— Это так.

— Мне жаль, что я не врач.

— Лайт, я, конечно, не хочу тебя обидеть, но как раз это меня радует, — он выбрался из его рук и опять лег, свернувшись под одеялом. Белым в какую-то синенькую рябь, раньше у него было такое же, только тоньше.

— Я не обижаюсь…

Разумеется, какие обиды? Он вовсе не хотел бы, чтобы завтра, или послезавтра, или через неделю, когда Рэм наконец решится записать L в тетрадь, у кого-то возникла бы даже тень мысли о каком-нибудь редком яде, использованном, чтобы имитировать сердечный приступ. Нет, студент-юрист — это самое безопасное занятие, какое он мог пока себе позволить.

— Записи ведь ведутся? — спросил он, подняв глаза к тусклому глазу видеокамеры.

— Разумеется. А почему это тебя беспокоит?

— Не хочу, чтобы кто-то подумал, что я тут тайком выдираю листы из тетради смерти, пока ты спишь. Если бы я действительно был Кирой, сейф меня бы не остановил.

— Лайт, как ты сам всегда говоришь — «не начинай».

— Хорошо. Не буду. А я действительно часто так говорю?

— Было несколько раз.

Вернулся Ватари с двумя бутылками какого-то, судя по этикетке, заграничного, но явно недорогого пойла. Впрочем, Лайт и не собирался использовать его по назначению. Поблагодарив Ватари, он поставил бутылки на столик и с решительным видом пересел на кровать к L. Взял одну бутылку, откупорил.

— Все-таки будешь исполнять свой дружеский долг? — спросил L довольно-таки ехидно.

Лайт кивнул и стянул с него одеяло до пояса.

— Перевернись на спину, что ли.

L без особого энтузиазма повернулся к нему лицом. Лайт плеснул себе на ладонь, не глядя на руки. Чёрт, сколько же раз он видел это тело. Днем и ночью, утром и вечером, при свете белой электрической лампы в ванной комнате и в прорезающем тьму лунном луче, во время занудных, выматывающих разговоров и заканчивающего такие же разговоры мордобоя, до траха и после траха, краешками и целиком, в любви и ненависти, в отчаянии и в азарте, в здравии и вот теперь вот в болезни, а завтра, может быть, увидит в смерти…

— Быстрее, мне все-таки холодно, — недовольно сказал L и демонстративно кашлянул и шмыгнул носом.

— Извини.

Лайт мрачно пододвинулся ближе к Рюзаки и провел ладонями по его горячей груди снизу вверх. Потом еще раз, нажимая чуть сильнее. Довольно скучное это, в общем-то, было занятие, если подумать. Да и если не думать, тоже скучное. Только почему-то очень хотелось, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось. Лайту, во всяком случае, хотелось, Рюзаки был, похоже, другого мнения.

— Осторожнее, здесь больно, — сказал он, поморщившись.

— Что? — Лайт недоуменно поднял на него глаза, потом снова посмотрел на бледную, еще не покрасневшую кожу под своими пальцами. — Где больно?

— Именно здесь… Ауч… Я предполагал, что для проверки ты именно ткнешь пальцем между ребрами, но у меня всё же… кхм… была надежда, что…

— Да подожди ты… А что это вообще? Это что-то опасное?

— Нет, Лайт, это не что-то опасное.

— Но как же…

— Если бы ты кашлял сутки подряд, ты бы не задавал дурацких вопросов.

— Это не дурацкий вопрос… Ладно, буду осторожнее… — Лайт снова смочил руки спиртягой и продолжил свое малоосмысленное и малоромантичное занятие, стараясь теперь обходить опасный участок.

— Ты не умеешь, — сказал L с сожалением через пару десятков секунд.

— Что, снова больно? — встрепенулся Лайт.

— Нет, наоборот. Ты просто трешь, да еще так осторожно. Это скучно.

— Я боюсь что-то еще делать, — усмехнулся Лайт. — Ты похудел еще сильнее. Сплошные кости. Да еще и болит у тебя что-то в неожиданных местах.

— Всё равно. Ненавижу такие прикосновения.

— Какие?

— Слишком мягкие.

— Не думал, что для тебя важны такие вещи.

— Да. У тебя прикосновения чужого человека.

— Чужого?

— Да.

— Только сейчас или всегда?

— Сейчас.

— Значит, я действительно просто не умею, — он постарался захватить пальцами складку кожи, но понял, что и впрямь боится. Это было невероятно глупо — после всего, что они с Рюзаки вытворяли какую-то неделю назад, бояться случайно оставить синяк. Неужели то, что они были теперь _чужими_ , действительно что-то меняло настолько сильно?

— На самом деле, — вдруг сказал L, — я должен был быть на твоем месте, а ты на моём. Я всегда об этом мечтал.

— О том, чтобы это у меня была температура, кашель и бок болел?

— Нет. О том, чтобы я делал тебе массаж.

— Почему?

— Потому что я это умею.

— Лучше, чем я?

— В этом нет никакого сомнения. Я думаю, даже Мацуда делает массаж лучше, чем ты.

Лайт фыркнул. Рюзаки тем временем продолжал:

— Когда вчера я стоял на крыше, я очень четко представил себе, как ты приходишь туда ко мне, а потом мы возвращаемся промокшие, и я делаю тебе массаж ног…

— Что?

— А что я такого сказал? Я умею это делать.

— Всё равно, странные у тебя фантазии… Ладно, поворачивайся на живот, что ли.

— Как-то слишком быстро…

— Да ну тебя…

L нехотя перевернулся и вытянулся, положив голову на руки. Лайт молча продолжил растирать ему спину. Пахло спиртом — не остро, а слабо и как-то противно. Хотелось спать.

— А ты не так уж плохо умеешь делать массаж, — заметил L через несколько минут.

— Ну тебя с твоим массажем, — снова огрызнулся Лайт. Встав, подошел к шкафу, достал из него одну из дурацких белых футболок и швырнул ее на кровать L. — Сегодня будешь спать одетым. Иначе всё это не имеет совсем никакого смысла.

— Надеюсь, ты не заставишь меня надевать брюки? — поинтересовался L.

— Не беспокойся, не заставлю… — Вернувшийся Лайт задумчиво отвернул нижний край одеяла. Нет, вот какое желание у него никогда не возникало, так это делать L массаж ног. Хотя… Ладно, не об этом речь. — А вот в носки я бы тебя одел, если бы мог.

— А если бы я мог показать кукиш пальцами ног, я бы это сейчас обязательно сделал, Лайт.

 

Лайт редко видел сны. Но сегодня ему все-таки приснилось что-то бредовое, насыщенное погонями и драками, катастрофами и неожиданными спасениями, и было весьма обидно, когда его выдернули из всего это приключенческого безумия навязчивым «Лайт, проснись. Лайт, проснись, кому говорят», произнесенным самым ненавистным и самым дорогим в мире, сейчас несколько охрипшим, но всё же прекрасно узнаваемым голосом.

— А? Что-то случилось? — с трудом разлепив глаза, Лайт спрыгнул с кровати и склонился над L. — Т-тебе плохо?

— Да, — скорбно сказал L. — Мне скучно.

— Твою мать, Рюзаки, — Лайт вздохнул и помотал головой, пытаясь окончательно проснуться. — Сейчас, наверное, час ночи…

— Час сорок четыре.

— Без пятнадцати два! С ума сойти. И в такое время ты поднимаешь меня с кровати только для того, чтобы я тебя развлекал? Это уже чересчур даже для больного, извини.

— Ты не понял. Мне действительно плохо. То, что я болен, практически не влияет на силу моих умственных способностей…

— Ага, ага… — к высказываниям существа, не понимавшего, что будить людей среди ночи без крайней необходимости не следует, о своих умственных способностях Лайт не мог не относиться критично.

— Но влияет на способность направлять их в нужное русло. Грубо говоря, мне нужна какая-то новая задача, но ночью у меня нет никакой информации, требующей осмысления, особенно с учетом того, что… от выводов о чём-то связанном с моими расследованиями в таком… состоянии я по ряду причин отказался.

— И поэтому ты разбудил меня.

— Да.

— Я похож на информацию, требующую осмысления?

— Ну, если честно, да. Но на самом деле я просто помню несколько подобных ночей в прошлом и пытаюсь что-то изменить.

— А Ватари ты никогда не звал, чтобы он тебе загадки загадывал?

— Когда-то звал. Потом стало неинтересно.

— Да-а… А сам себе ты не можешь придумать задачу, что ли? По-моему, уж с этим умный человек справится.

L вздохнул:

— По ряду причин я…

— Да ну тебя с твоим «рядом причин»! Ищешь сам себе проблемы…

— Раньше я просто начинал или продолжал учить какой-нибудь иностранный язык. Но потом я понял, что это неэффективно.

— Еще бы…

— Я ни один из них не доучил, в отличие от тех, на изучение которых… заранее планировал выделять время. Понимаешь?

— Понимаю, понимаю… — на самом деле Лайт ничего не понимал, кроме того, что у этого чокнутого L мозги устроены как-то совсем не так, как у других людей, и нужно им что-то совсем несуразное — так же, как его телу нужны тортики на обед и подобная ерунда. — Ну, тогда… Условные вероятности.

— Что?

— Как ты относишься к условным вероятностям?

— Я очень хорошо к ним отношусь, но, поверь, я позвал тебя не для того, чтобы ты назвал первое попавшееся «умное» слово.

— Да ты не понял! — даже не обиделся Лайт. — Мне самому в школе надо было написать программу, для которой нужно было использовать условные вероятности. Но тогда у меня не было времени, — еще бы у него было время, он как раз тогда писал в тетрадь как проклятый, но об этом, ясное дело, не только говорить, но и думать слишком громко сейчас не стоило, — сдал как есть, неэффективную. Давай доделаем ее сейчас. Я имею в виду, формулы нужные выведем, а завтра я их в код вобью.

— И что за программа? — спросил L без особого энтузиазма.

— Сейчас объясню…

 

Лайт лежал на кровати, глядя в потолок. Справа, время от времени постанывая во сне, пинаясь голыми коленками и всячески мешая заснуть, лежал Рюзаки. Хотя спать, собственно говоря, было уже поздно: в комнате уже явно не было темно. Не первая ночь, когда Лайт встречал рассвет в чужой постели с дремлющим детективом под боком, но определенно самая дурацкая. Хотя, если вспомнить, это было даже весело — подбирать формулы для какой-то никому не нужной ерунды, причем в уме. Действительно, памяти двух гениев вполне достаточно, чтобы держать десяток формул в голове, к чему им ручка и листок бумаги? Если это, конечно, не листок бумаги из тетради смерти.

Невесело стало тогда, когда L, упросивший его остаться здесь, а не перебираться на свою кровать — зачем ее тогда вообще нужно было опять вытаскивать? — и уже почти заснувший, пробормотал, уткнувшись своей сопливой физиономией ему в плечо:

— А я, кажется, понял, как он убил агентов.

И гарантировать, что в этот момент удалось не вздрогнуть и не охнуть, Лайт не мог. Как не мог и допустить, что L ничего не заметил, если он как-то выдал себя. Только через пару секунд Лайт взял себя в руки и спросил:

— Кто убил, Кира? Агентов ФБР?

— Угу… — голос L уже не звучал сонно, но он всё еще лежал, положив голову на руку Лайта и упираясь коленями ему в бедро, эмбрион несчастный, лучше бы тебе никогда не рождаться, — но это, как ты понимаешь, относится к расследованию, так что я не буду говорить об этом до выздоровления.

— Это очень глупые принципы, Рюзаки. Мне-то ты можешь рассказать? Я не какое-то официальное лицо. Может, я что придумаю по этому поводу.

— Может быть… — Он поднял глаза на Лайта и встретился с ним взглядом. Несколько секунд, показавшихся Лайту бесконечными, они смотрели друг на друга.

— Как хочешь, — сказал наконец Лайт. — Мне, конечно, интересно, до чего ты додумался, но я потерплю.

— Я, пожалуй, всё же скажу тебе, к каким выводам я пришел и как… Рэй Пенбер — если это, конечно, действительно началось с него…

— Агент, который следил за мной? — уточнил для виду Лайт, воспользовавшись тем, что L прервался — отвернуться и высморкаться.

— Да, я говорю о нём… Пенбер, конечно, проявил крайний непрофессионализм, когда сначала выдал себя, а потом позволил Кире, воспользовавшись его связями, убить не только его самого, но и остальных агентов.

— О мёртвых или хорошо, или никак, — вставил Лайт философски.

— Подожди, дай договорить. Пенбер мог повести себя как растяпа, но он не предатель. Он не мог просто передать Кире данные на группу. Он также не полный идиот, чтобы не понимать, чем это грозит.

— И он знал, что это именно Кира, — вставил Лайт, чтобы показать, что тоже в свое время раздумывал над этой сверхважной проблемой. — Тот ведь специально убил несколько мелких преступников в метро, чтобы подтвердить свою идентификацию.

— Именно так… Однако агенты мертвы. И только сейчас я начал догадываться, как он мог их уничтожить. В то время уже было известно, что Кире нужно знать лицо и имя…

— Да, по телевизору уже сказали, что он должен видеть лицо… Я помню…

— Но все представляли Киру чем-то вроде экстрасенса или колдуна. Его наделяли сверхъестественными возможностями, нечеловеческой концентрацией воли и тому подобными качествами. Никто не думал, что для убийства может быть достаточно всего лишь написать имя в какой-то тетради. Пенбер тоже не мог об этом знать. Он сделал по приказу Киры что-то, что считал совершенно безопасным — с учетом того, что для убийства нужно знать человека в лицо. Он сам записал имена агентов на листе бумаги, который ему дал Кира.

— Впечатляет, — сказал Лайт после довольно долгой паузы.

— Ты согласен, что это могло произойти?

— Я почти уверен, что именно так всё и произошло. Правда, для этого нужно знать, есть ли возможность записать сначала время смерти, а потом имя. У Киры была возможность проверить это на преступниках, у нас — нет. Но если бы я был Кирой и если бы мне пришел в голову такой план, я был бы так доволен им, что обязательно им бы воспользовался, — Лайт напряженно, но беззлобно усмехнулся. Так, как должен был усмехнуться бывший главный подозреваемый, очистившийся от подозрений, но не забывший их.

— Я рад, что ты поддерживаешь мою версию… — прошептал L, после чего отвернулся и заснул. Оставив Лайта в раздумьях по поводу того, чему же он, собственно, был так уж рад. Удачной версии? Или тому, что Лайт не придумал ничего другого?

 

— Ты тоже неважно выглядишь, — с опаской сказал Мацуда. Кажется, из всего штаба приходил сюда каждый день только он. Что ж, тем лучше, что все остальные устроили себе выходные. Правда, инициативный дурак может смешать все карты хуже любого умного врага, но у Мацуды, к счастью, не было достаточно прав, чтобы, допустим, пересмотреть записи допроса Мисы без приказа. Лайт не был уверен, что Рэм теперь будет на них видна, но не собирался это проверять.

— Не бойся, я не заразный… — Лайт подошел к отцу, сидящему перед монитором с отсутствующим видом. — Как вообще дела? У Рюзаки появилась — он мне сказал по секрету — классная версия насчет того, как Кира уничтожил агентов с помощью Пенбера. Правда, ее еще проверить нужно.

— Как, интересно, ее можно проверить? — раздраженно спросил Сойтиро. — Кажется, мы еще не поймали Киру, и поднять из мертвых Пенбера, чтобы спросить его, тоже уже никто не сможет.

— Для этого надо выяснить кое-какие свойства тетради смерти, — смущенно объяснил Лайт. — Зря я все-таки об этом рассказал… Ладно, в любом случае эта история с Пенбером сейчас не настолько важна, чтобы ради нее заставлять кого-то писать в тетради.

— Ну конечно! — возмутился Мацуда. — Этому человеку ведь придется сделаться серийным убийцей или умереть самому! Как вы с Рюзаки можете вообще говорить о таких вещах?

— У него температура под сорок, — пожал плечами Лайт. — Он и не такое может говорить. Поэтому он и отказывается принимать какие-то решения, пока не вернется в форму. Но соображает он сейчас не хуже, чем раньше. Проверено.

— Всё равно… У тебя-то температура не под сорок…

— Да ладно, я же просто сказал… Просто у него возникла идея, как можно использовать тетрадь нестандартным образом, а когда мы спрашиваем Рэм, сработает это или нет, она только говорит: «Откуда мне знать, боги смерти никогда этого не делают, мы просто пишем имена»…

— Не страшно вам там рядом с Рэм?

— Мацуда, Лайт, хватит говорить о ерунде…

— Нет, я привык… Папа, да говорить-то больше не о чем. Но я могу замолчать.

— Лучше скажи, как там Рюзаки? Скоро он выздоровеет?

— Не знаю… По-моему, нет…

— Что-то это получается как в книге «Пластилин колец», — вдруг фыркнул Мацуда. — Ты его лечишь и лечишь, а ему всё хуже и хуже…

Да, такой подставы от этой ходячей несуразицы Лайт не ожидал. Как, впрочем, и того, что он вообще что-то читает, кроме желтой прессы, приключенческой манги для мальчиков младшего школьного возраста и, быть может, полицейских отчетов по диагонали. Хотя его настоящий круг чтения всё равно оказался не намного интеллектуальнее.

— Я его не «лечу», — сказал Лайт, пожалуй, не очень вежливым тоном. — Он просит меня сидеть рядом, я сижу. Мне от этого никакого удовольствия и никакой выгоды.

— А лежать рядом с собой он тебя тоже просит? — задал отец риторический вопрос.

— Угу… Сегодня ночью заставил перебраться к себе и два часа решать уравнения из теории вероятностей.

— Нет, он точно ненормальный, — пробормотал Сойтиро.

— Зато умный, — пожал плечами Лайт.

Оставшись в полном неудовлетворении от этого разговора, Лайт поднялся обратно в комнату Рюзаки. Тот всё еще спал. Лайт остановился рядом с его кроватью, глядя на бледное лицо с еще более четкими и темными, чем обычно, кругами под глазами. Перевел взгляд на Рэм. Она тоже смотрела на него, Лайта, смотрела тяжело и безотрывно. Как же ему хотелось сейчас рассмеяться ей в лицо… Хотя нет. Не хотелось.

Но он знал, что победил. Вчера утром у него еще могли быть какие-то сомнения в этом, но сегодня он уже знал точно. То, что казалось ему проблемой, превратилось в огромное преимущество. Можно было бы сказать, что теперь ему надо только воспользоваться этим преимуществом, но это было бы ложью, пустыми красивыми словами. От него уже ничего не требовалось. Он был обречен на победу.

 

 L приоткрыл глаза, убедился, что Лайт сидит рядом, подперев голову руками и играя в гляделки с Рэм, а также в том, что комната чересчур ярко освещена, и снова опустил веки. Сейчас ничего не хотелось делать и ни о чём разговаривать. Да и о чём было разговаривать?

Может быть, сейчас, когда все критические барьеры, которые у L и без того были не особо высокими и прочными, полетели к чертям, он мог воображать, что это нормально — одновременно быть уверенным, что этот человек и есть преступник, и спать с ним в одной постели, одновременно молить судьбу о том, чтобы он оказался невиновным, и о том, чтобы его вину удалось доказать. Но уже близилось время, когда придется все-таки выбрать сторону насовсем. Отсрочка получилась довольно долгой, но она не могла быть бесконечной.

Как напряглась его рука, к которой L в тот момент прижимался щекой, стоило завести разговор о погибшем агенте. Какое тебе дело до Пенбера, Лайт? Какое тебе дело до его одиннадцати коллег, провинившихся только в том, что они оказались в той же группе? До его невесты? Это же ты, по-детски жестокий и по-взрослому расчетливый лживый самовлюбленный мальчишка. Тебе есть во всем мире дело только до двух человек — до себя самого и до врага номер один. Так что тебе до Пенбера, Лайт?

Он ни разу не заговорил о том, что тетрадь нужно проверить. Потому что боялся — боялся, что обнаружится ложность правила тринадцати дней? Или хотел, чтобы казалось, будто он боится? Но зачем это может быть нужно — в этом есть смысл только в том случае, если правило тринадцати дней истинно. А если он не убивал сам людей, а только распоряжался тетрадками, то кто обладал властью, достаточной, чтобы заставить его забыть об этом? Богам смерти нет дела до людей…

И всё же как легко он примеряет на себя роль Киры и как ломается перед этим…

— Лайт… — сказал L, не открывая глаз. Он и так знал, что юноша сейчас повернулся к нему, мог даже представить себе выражение его лица, настороженно-бесстрастное. — Лайт, как ты думаешь, Кира может убить меня не сердечным приступом, а, допустим, болезнью?

— Рюзаки… — послышался обиженный мальчишеский голос, такой, что мог принадлежать Кире с вероятностью не выше половины процента. — Ты так не шути, ладно?

— Я не шучу.

— Тем более.

— Лайт, — L все-таки посмотрел на него сквозь ресницы, хотя новой информации это не добавило, — я просто рассуждаю теоретически… Допускаешь ли ты, что Кира, получив возможность убить меня, обойдется без сердечного приступа? Он ведь понимает, что нам теперь известно, сколько у него вариантов в запасе…

Тут он снова начал кашлять, но ответ у Лайта был готов раньше, чем L отдышался и приготовился слушать его соображения:

— Нет. Я не думаю, что он может так поступить. Для него важно не просто убить тебя, а сделать свою победу очевидной. Того подставного L — его, кажется, звали Тейлор? — он просто записал в тетрадь и позволил ему умереть в прямом эфире, даже не задумавшись о возможных последствиях.

— С того времени он мог повзрослеть и пересмотреть свою стратегию…

— Я не думаю, что он настолько изменился… Если это, конечно, до сих пор всё тот же человек: с учетом существования двух тетрадей и правила тринадцати дней мы не можем этого гарантировать. Но если тот Кира, которому ты объявил войну, до сих пор жив и действует, он убьет тебя как Кира, а не как преступник из-за угла… То есть сердечным приступом… Так, что все окружающие поймут, кто это сделал, и ты сам будешь это знать в последнюю секунду твоей жизни. Прости, Рюзаки, я не хочу говорить об этом.

— Значит, ты уверен, что сейчас я не нахожусь под воздействием тетради.

— Да… Да, я почти уверен в этом.

L помолчал немного, потом снова продолжил конать Лайта вопросами:

— Лайт, а если я просто умру сейчас от болезни, как ты думаешь, будет ли Кира считать это своей победой? Если, конечно, узнает об этом.

— Ты опять?

— Пожалуйста, ответь на мой вопрос.

— Откуда, чёрт возьми, мне знать ответы на твои дурацкие вопросы? Я что, Кира? Или я его личный психотерапевт? Откуда мне знать, что он почувствует и когда?

— Это всего-навсего рассуждения о личности Киры, не первые и не последние. От того, что дело касается моей смерти, у тебя не появились причины нервничать из-за них…

— Рюзаки, у меня _появились_ причины нервничать. И потом, какие еще рассуждения о личности Киры? Ты обещал не заниматься делом Киры, пока не выздоровеешь…

— Я очень прошу тебя, ответь…

— Ты меня достал… Кира не будет это считать своей победой. Поначалу. Когда он узнает, что не успел убить тебя самолично, он будет сильно огорчен. Но впоследствии, когда он увидит, что никто больше не препятствует ему в выполнении его глобальных целей, он поймет, что всё сложилось наилучшим образом. В конце концов, у него, скорее всего, и нет возможности тебя убить. Если ты больше никому не будешь показываться — никому, кто может оказаться вторым Кирой или человеком со способностями второго Киры, — ты будешь неуязвим.

— И если никто в штабе не получит способности второго Киры.

— Мне казалось, им всем можно доверять. Не представляю, кто из них, заполучив тетрадь, решится тебя убить. Даже если Кира будет угрожать… С таким же успехом можно ожидать, что кто-нибудь подсыплет отравы тебе в чай. Это просто глупо. У тебя паранойя разыгралась. Скорее уж кто-нибудь без способностей Киры каким-то образом узнает, как тебя зовут.

— Возможно, это и глупо… — L снова закрыл глаза и уже в темноту произнес совсем тихо: — Только, Лайт, ты ошибаешься, считая возможность узнать мое имя реальной. Знаешь, почему? Я сам так и не смог его узнать…

 

Он давно перестал мечтать об этом. Ему также было абсолютно всё равно, кто его родители. Что могло от этого зависеть? Наследственные болезни? Но их всё равно никто не мог унаследовать дальше. Деньги-имущество-титулы? Всё это у него было и так. Это была бы абсолютно бесполезная информация.

И всё же когда-то он попытался ответить на этот вопрос. Чисто из спортивного интереса. Так же, как и в случае всех других расследований. Но тогда он — первый и пока что последний раз в жизни — потерпел поражение.

Он не знал названий мест, где жил, а смутных воспоминаний многолетней давности оказалось недостаточно, чтобы их вычислить. Они все смешались в памяти — комнатки с облезлыми стенами, в которых надо было сидеть тихо, делая вид, что тебя нет, белые особняки с узорчатыми перилами балконов, деревенские домики на склоне холма. Он помнил какие-то предметы, иногда вкусы и запахи, но всё это было так лишено ориентиров, будто кто-то специально стер ему память, заставив забыть, какие цветы росли на клумбе перед домом (ведь там должна была быть какая-то клумба), с каким произношением разговаривали соседи, даже тепло там было или холодно. Лиц родителей он тоже не помнил, хотя знал, что они были и их даже было двое. Кто-то увозил его неожиданно из одного города в другой, кто-то запрещал шуметь, хотя он и так не шумел. Кто-то совал ему бутылку с газировкой и ругался, когда она разливалась…

И еще он не помнил своего имени, хотя и постарался специально его запомнить. Среди нескольких фальшивых имен — а у него почему-то с детства были фальшивые имена, хотя он не нашел их ни в одной базе данных, так что осталось неизвестно, зачем и кому они были нужны, — было одно настоящее. Но когда он его называл, никто не считал это достаточным. «Эл? А полностью как тебя зовут? Элберт? Элфрид?» — эти бесполезные вопросы преследовали его. «Эл — это как Эл Капоне? Значит, Альфонс? А, ты так это записываешь, просто произносишь неправильно! Тогда, наверное, какой-нибудь Лоуренс? Или Люк?». Он только мотал головой. Потому что, как бы его ни звали — может, Альфонс, или Лоуренс, или Альберт, или Аллан, — он этого не знал. А значит, любое имя, которое они пытались ему предложить, могло быть неправильным — и он не мог считать его правильным. Так что он заранее рассматривал то, что они собирались вписать в графу «имя», как еще одну фальшивку.

Вдобавок ко всему прочему, он не был уверен, что это имя — Эл — он не сам придумал. Во всяком случае, обозначать его одной буквой он начал задолго до того, как кто-то впервые спросил, как его зовут.

Согласился принять это безумное написание только один человек — Ватари. Как выяснилось позже, в его заведении были дети и с более странными именами. Хотя, казалось бы, что может быть более странно, чем имя из одной буквы? Но это всё равно была если не фальшивка, то временное решение. У людей обычно бывают фамилии. L сознавал, что у него, если он, конечно, не какой-нибудь сбежавший из лаборатории клон или инопланетный подкидыш с искусственными — и именно потому не находящими соответствий в реальном мире — воспоминаниями, фамилия тоже есть. Но он ее не знал.

Прозвище Ватари, кстати, придумал он.

Но это было очень давно. И сейчас всё это было совсем неважно.

 

— Вы уверены во всём, что вы делаете?

Ватари поднял глаза к потолку, изображая раздумье, а потом снова посмотрел на Лайта и сказал:

— Да.

— Что это был за укол?

— Лайт, — сказал откуда-то из-под одеяла Рюзаки, — не надо скандалить.

— Я не скандалю, я просто очень вежливо интересуюсь.

— Со стороны виднее.

— Я не с тобой разговариваю.

— Это всё еще вежливо? Так или иначе, он всё равно не ответит.

— Почему?

— Нарушение конспирации, — сказал Ватари.

— Господи, какой бред… Да ты за последние два дня рассказал мне больше, чем за весь год. Кого еще волнует эта конспирация?

— Например, меня, — сказал L. — Хватит препираться, у меня и так голова болит.

— Ватари-сан, — почти жалобно сказал Лайт, — это ведь нельзя дальше продолжать так. Может, у него воспаление легких или что-то в этом роде.

— Это нельзя продолжать никак иначе. И у меня нет воспаления легких, — просипел L.

— Ты откуда знаешь?

— Просто знаю.

— Ты всегда всё доказываешь логически, так докажи! — язвительно сказал Лайт.

— Должен же я хоть в чём-то быть человеком, — парировал L. Это было не очень убедительно, но Лайт не придумал, что ответить, и обиженно сел к безжизненному компьютеру. Потом и вовсе положил голову на стол, отодвинув клавиатуру в сторону. Спать хотелось так, что было уже всё равно, что могут по этому поводу подумать Ватари, L, Рэм, отец, Мацуда и весь мир.

Всё это пора было заканчивать. Слишком затянулся этот фарс. Лайт мысленно попросил прощения у Рэм за то, что она вынуждена наблюдать такое позорное дуракаваляние. На самом деле он хотел бы показать ей напоследок целую шекспировскую трагедию, но куда деваться, если некоторые люди только и делают, что ломают чужие планы самым неприятным образом?

— Ты будешь отдыхать? — спросил L минут через десять после того, как Ватари ушел.

— Угу… — только и ответил Лайт, не открывая глаз.

— Вообще-то мне скучно, — заметил L еще минуты через три. Лайт вздохнул и выпрямился.

— Так же скучно, как ночью?

— Не настолько, но близко к тому.

— Слушай, может, тебе просто телевизор сюда поставить?

— Я не смотрю телевизор для развлечения.

— Ну я же не предлагаю светскую хронику смотреть! Я думаю, на свете есть телепередачи, которые подойдут даже тебе.

— Я правда не смотрю телевизор. Всё, что там говорят, либо уже мне известно, либо неинтересно. Либо могло бы быть интересно, но не сейчас, потому что, допустим, требует слишком большого внимания.

— Принципиальный ты человек, Рюзаки, до ужаса… Хоть комедийное шоу какое-нибудь посмотрел бы…

— Это бесполезно.

— Ну в общем да, я никогда не видел, чтобы ты смеялся.

— И вряд ли когда-нибудь увидишь.

— Почему? У тебя нет чувства юмора?

— Не думаю, что это можно так назвать. Когда я слышу что-то, что должно быть смешным, я почти всегда могу предсказать, какой будет следующая шутка. А смех — реакция на удивление. Наверное, всё дело в этом.

— В том, что ты слишком умный и тебя ничем нельзя удивить?

— Да.

— И вправду серьезно, — вздохнул Лайт. — Подожди… Ты ведь вчера сказал, что я умею тебя удивлять.

— Вот поэтому, Лайт, — сказал L, мимоходом защелкивая очередную ловушку, — я и хочу проводить время не с телевизором, а с тобой…

 

— Помоги мне встать… — L сел обратно на кровать, уныло глядя снизу вверх на Лайта, который, в свою очередь, скептически смотрел на него сверху вниз:

— Зачем тебе вообще вставать?

— Я действительно должен отвечать на этот вопрос?

— Я не в этом смысле… — Лайт подхватил его обеими руками под мышки и, недовольно крякнув, поднял на ноги. — Что дальше?

— Поверь, мне будет вполне достаточно, если ты будешь просто… Подай носовой платок, пожалуйста… Просто придерживать меня с одной стороны, чтобы я не потерял равновесие. Голова кружится, понимаешь ли.

— Ясно…

— Так в каком смысле ты это сказал?

— В таком, что сейчас существуют… Чёрт, понаставили тут кроватей, всё равно ты мне не даешь на ней спать… Существуют, как бы это сказать, специальные приспособления…

— …для людей, соблюдающих постельный режим.

— Совершенно верно, Рюзаки.

— Я думаю, пока еще можно обойтись и без них.

— Живешь ты, как в каменном веке.

— Я доставляю тебе слишком много трудностей?

— Нет, Рюзаки. Ты доставляешь слишком много трудностей себе.

— Пусть это тебя не беспокоит.

— Угу, конечно…

На обратном пути обошлось без разговоров. Но уже после того, как Лайт уложил L в постельку и собрался сесть обратно, тот спросил:

— Ты еще не запускал свою программу?

— Нет, не хотелось уходить надолго.

— Жаль, мне хотелось бы увидеть, как она работает.

— Увидишь еще…

— Ты в этом уверен?

— Обещаю… — Помолчав немного, Лайт спросил: — Послушай, у тебя ведь явно есть какие-то предположения насчет того, что с тобой. Ватари молчит, но, может, ты все-таки найдешь слова для меня? Ты говорил, что никогда не простужаешься, говорил, что это не от переутомления, потом что это не воспаление легких, и что это не инфекция, ты тоже один раз подтвердил.

L недовольно скривился.

— Лайт, что тебе нужно? Название диагноза? У меня его нет.

— Но с тобой это уже бывало, причем не так уж редко — иначе у тебя не было бы этого правила про отключение компьютеров. Но и не так уж часто — иначе ты бы не думал, что это происки Киры. Так что это такое, черт возьми?

— Я не знаю, Лайт.

— Не верю.

— Никто не знает.

— А кто-то пытался узнать, ведь так? Замечательно! Имя, которое никто не знает, болезнь, которой никто не понимает…

— Примерно так, да. Лайт, если я скажу больше…

— Это нарушит конспирацию. Да гори она огнем, твоя конспирация, если это опасно для жизни! Мне вовсе не нужны имена врачей, у которых ты лечился, я просто хочу понимать, что это и отчего…

— Хорошо, я скажу, отчего это бывает.

— Ты это знаешь?

— Нет. Вероятность только около восьми процентов, это просто эмпирическое обобщение, которое до сих пор работало.

— Гм… И что это за «эмпирическое обобщение»? Что может вызывать твою болезнь?

— Опасность.

— Что? — Лайт удивленно вытаращился на него. — То есть это начинается… от страха?

— Да. Как у школьника, который боится получить двойку и поэтому пропускает занятия по вполне уважительной причине.

— Значит, речь идет о какой-то будущей опасности? Подожди, а сейчас-то тебе что грозит?

— Не знаю. Я не могу это объяснить, но до сих пор это всегда оказывалось очень кстати и, возможно, даже спасало мне жизнь несколько раз.

Лайт сел рядом на кровать.

— Подожди, это уже бред какой-то. Ты понимаешь, что это уже что-то из области мистики?

— Не обязательно. Возможно, просто подсознательная обработка информации. И я не утверждаю, что верю в это. Восемь процентов — это совсем немного.

— Но ты делаешь из этого вывод, что опасность существует? Мог бы и раньше сказать, между прочим.

— Во-первых, ты бы всё равно не поверил…

— Это да. Я и сейчас не верю.

— Во-вторых, тебе вряд ли что-то угрожает, тем более здесь и сейчас… А в-третьих… Нет, я не делаю никаких выводов. Один раз, три года назад, я принял решение, основываясь на этой закономерности.

— Попытался найти источник опасности?

— Да. Точнее, использовал результаты этой попытки. На тот момент мне мог угрожать только один человек, и я рекомендовал арестовать его. Но собрать достаточно доказательств не удалось. Это была очень неприятная ситуация.

— Еще бы! Особенно неприятная она была, я думаю, для этого человека. И что, он оказался невиновен?

— Нет, потом мне удалось доказать его вину, но он стал осторожнее, и это заняло два месяца… За это время он успел совершить еще три убийства.

— Тогда ты и поклялся уходить от дел на время болезни?

— Вроде того.

— А сейчас у тебя тоже есть какое-то предположение? Которое ты держишь при себе, чтобы снова не ошибиться?

— На этот раз я не знаю, что это может быть за опасность. Я не вижу ничего, что могло бы измениться от нескольких дней промедления. Поэтому я и предположил, что на этот раз меня могли просто записать в тетрадь смерти. Но если и это неверно, то, возможно, мое обобщение ошибочно и до сих пор это были обычные совпадения. Надо только подождать, чтобы проверить. Хотя не исключено, что я могу так никогда и не узнать, что мне грозило.

— Нет, — сказал Лайт, немного подумав, — всё-таки это чересчур. Какой-то ты слишком суеверный, по-моему.

— Ты не верил в богов смерти.

— Ну… Да, не верил. Но во что ты предлагаешь мне поверить? Что существуют какие-то боги болезни и кто-то из них тебе благоволит?

— Вряд ли это именно так, — с невыносимо серьезным видом сказал L.

— Ладно, — Лайт хлопнул ладонями по коленям и встал, — не буду тебя забалтывать, ты устал, наверное.

— Нет… Мне нравится, что ты со мной разговариваешь. Мне ведь по-прежнему скучно, как ты понимаешь.

— Не беспокойся, об этом я помню. Я просто допускал, что ты мог устать.

— Лучше будет сказать, что ты на это надеялся.

— Этого я не говорил.

— Разумеется, ты этого не говорил.

— И что теперь?

— Ничего. Если ты сам хочешь спать, я тебе не запрещаю.

— Да, ты всего-навсего не дашь мне спать в любом случае. Рюзаки, мы оба не очень искренни сейчас, правда?

— И не только сейчас.

— О чём ты?

— Обо всём.

— Обо всём? Как-то слишком общо.

— Давай поговорим об этом позже. Я и правда устал, Лайт…

 

Есть вещи, о которых нельзя говорить. Точнее, о которых могут говорить только люди вроде Лайта, способные для всего подобрать красивые и ничего не значащие слова. В этом L был уверен почти на все сто. И свое неумение, точнее, нежелание обсуждать собственные чувства он недостатком не считал. От такой болтовни очень редко могла быть какая-то польза, а в тех случаях, когда польза все-таки предвиделась, для него не составляло особого труда пересилить себя и дать имена тому, чего нет. Тому, что исчезало, стоит его назвать. Достаточно было один раз назвать Лайта другом, чтобы стало понятно всем: они кто угодно, только не друзья. Это слово просто не подходило для этого привычного восхищения, для черной тоски, прячущейся, как монстры за шкафом, за каждой попыткой подумать о том, что они могли никогда не встретиться, для чистой радости от каждой встречи с единственным достойным соперником. И пусть сказано это было не в порыве чувств, а из расчета, из желания посмотреть на реакцию предполагаемого Киры, но потеря от разрушенного единства ощущений, сломавшегося при попытке запихнуть их в слово «друг» и отправить другому человеку, оказалась куда значительнее, чем выигрыш от этого психологического эксперимента над подозреваемым. Поэтому больше L никогда не позволял себе ничего подобного. Для того, что он чувствовал к Лайту, не было названия — и, пока Лайт что-то значил для него, это название не должно было появиться. Сколько он ни слышал «Я люблю тебя» в разнообразных вариациях, его ответы на это всегда были косвенными. Другие люди могли позволить себе любить. Лайт. Миса — в спасительном третьем лице. Да кто угодно. Он им не завидовал. Даже если они ничего и не теряли оттого, что привыкали раскладывать свои чувства по ящикам и, возможно, забывать их там, — он тоже ничего не терял от необходимости немо перебирать свои запретные мысли, находя в этом беспорядочном хламе (а они все-таки были хламом, потому что по-прежнему не несли никакой пользы) что-нибудь достаточно яркое и мелкое, чтобы показать его людям и поставить на полку. Это создавало видимость столь любимого им — и его почитателями — логического анализа там, где он на самом деле ничего не анализировал и не собирался.

Например, можно было иногда — не сейчас, сейчас мир был еще слишком горек и без этого, слишком пуст и бесцветен, — бросить в разговоре упоминание о том, что все врут, а больше всего — он сам. Но это была только финтифлюшка, не имеющий отношения к сути простой символ, обозначающий гораздо больше, чем ему когда-либо хотелось говорить. Нужно ли было объяснять, что вся его жизнь была ложью? Что день за днём он вынужден был морочить людям голову ради спасения собственной шкуры, слишком ценной для того, чтобы подвергать человечество риску ее потери? Если бы он начал ныть по этому поводу, это было бы недостойно не то что гения, а просто умного человека. Поэтому приходилось молчать и об этом тоже. О том, что он не знает собственного имени, а его лицо и голос известны менее чем десятку человек во всём мире, о том, что уже сейчас он предпринимает довольно замороченные меры для того, чтобы можно  быть лгать и после смерти — будто он еще жив. О том, что Кира был первым, кто заставил его хотя бы отчасти перестать врать. Но дело было не только в этом.

Он лгал не только потому, что это было ему нужно, но и потому, что ему это удавалось. Это было слишком легко. До отвращения легко.

Один раз он разговаривал с человеком, находившимся в соседней комнате. Его собеседник отдал бы полжизни за то, чтобы встретиться с L лицом к лицу. Но ему даже не пришло в голову, что сейчас эта возможность реальна. L смотрел на него через веб-камеру, и ненавидел его за то, что ему не приходит в голову такая простая мысль, и ненавидел себя, за то, что из года в год так и будет точно так же обманывать и никогда — обманываться. Нет, он ни за что не снизошел бы до того, чтобы подкидывать своим врагам и даже союзникам подсказки в надежде быть найденным. Люди, составляющие задачи, которые уже включают в себя решение, никогда ему не нравились — хотя их ум он, разумеется, мог оценить по достоинству. Но это всё было бы ненастоящим. Как детективное чтиво, которое он терпеть не мог, как компьютерная игра, которая, какой бы сложной она ни была, уже включает в себя окно с сообщением «Победа!». А его ложь была вполне настоящей. Все пасовали перед ней.

Благодаря Кире он впервые выбрался из укрытия. Но и Кира, как ему казалось, должен был почувствовать благодарность к нему за то, что его анонимность оказалась под угрозой. Каждый день убивать людей, воображать себя богом, верить, что делаешь мир лучше, и не иметь ни малейшего шанса на то, что кто-то когда-то скажет тебе: «Здравствуй, Кира», — это, надо полагать, было не менее тоскливо, чем раскрывать преступления, воображать себя последней инстанцией в деле защиты справедливости и знать, что никто не скажет тебе: «Здравствуй, L». Что толку притворяться, будто держишь на себе весь мир, если даже этого притворства никто не видит?

Лайт, конечно, мог не быть Кирой — или даже не мог быть Кирой, если верить его честным глазам и правилу тринадцати дней, — но эти два образа для L почти сливались. Поэтому слова Лайта: «Давай, когда всё это закончится, найдем твое имя вместе» — значили слишком много. Но почему бы им действительно не заняться этим вместе, _когда всё закончится_? Возможно, вдвоем им удалось бы то, что они не могли сделать поодиночке.

Они не могли не встретиться, потому что всю жизнь лгали и потому что им нужна была правда. Но именно правда должна была закончить эту историю. Любовью или смертью, свадьбой или похоронами — и то и другое означает конец. Может, эта правда будет звучать как «Ты — Элиот Кэмпбелл, восемьдесят третьего года рождения». Или как «Ты — Кира». Или как «Я тебя люблю».

Но за ней в любом случае ничего не будет. Никакого «долго и счастливо». Правда убивает — как доказательство вины убийцы, как истинное имя, записанное в тетради бога смерти.

Были ли эти два, три, четыре дня отсрочки подарены ему для того, чтобы успеть в очередной раз соврать?

Может быть. Главное — никому не говорить об этом…

 

Зазвонил телефон в углу комнаты. Лайт поднял голову, посмотрел на телефонный аппарат, потом на L, который полулежал на подушках и невесело болтал ложечкой в чашке. Тот вздохнул и сказал:

— Ну не мне же вставать и брать трубку, правда?

— Я мог бы дать его тебе, провода хватило бы, — буркнул Лайт, выбираясь из кресла. Поднял трубку. Скривился, услышав голос Ватари — господи, опять Ватари.

— Лайт?

— Да, я слушаю.

— На проводе Аманэ Миса, она не смогла до тебя дозвониться, потому что твой телефон выключен. Переключить ее на этот аппарат или ты включишь мобильный?

— Переключайте сюда.

— Что там? — апатично спросил L.

— Миса… — тихо ответил Лайт, пока в трубке играла какая-то заунывная музыка. Потом раздался щелчок, и после полусекундной тишины барабанная перепонка левого уха Киры подверглась привычной атаке в виде приветственного вопля девушки:

— Лайтик! Это твоя Миса-Миса…

— Да, я знаю. Здравствуй. Прости, что отключил телефон. Я совсем забыл о нём.

— Я всё понимаю, разумеется, у тебя ведь столько дел!

— Да, куча дел. Спасибо, что ты всё понимаешь.

— Ну конечно, Миса понимает, что Лайтик должен участвовать в расследовании до самого конца.

— Да, именно так. Это мой долг.

— А как у тебя дела?

— Если честно, никак. Рюуга заболел, без него ничего не продвигается. Я тоже ничего особо умного не делаю, просто не хочу оставлять его одного в таком состоянии.

В трубке послышался какой-то шорох, потом Миса переспросила:

— Заболел? А почему он заболел?

— Да просто так, случайно. Гулял под дождем.

— Понятно. Но ведь это, как я понимаю, не опасно, разве не так?

«Это на самом деле утверждение, а не вопрос… — подумал Лайт. — Она не помнит его имя, но запомнила бы, если бы ему оставалось жить три месяца. Что ж, спасибо за информацию, Миса».

— Да, он простыл немного, только и всего. Спасибо за заботу.

— Значит, у тебя сейчас нет важных дел?

— Я бы очень хотел с тобой встретиться, Миса, но, я думаю, сейчас этого делать не стоит. Вдруг это заразно. Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты заболела.

— Ой, Лайтик, ты такой заботливый!

Лайт отодвинул трубку от уха. L, до которого тоже донеслись слабые отзвуки этого счастливого визга, чуть заметно усмехнулся и отпил чай.

— Я не могу поступать иначе, Миса, — продолжил разговор Лайт, хотя и с некоторой опаской. — Я ведь понимаю, что у меня нет никого, кто относился бы ко мне так, как ты. Если бы я не берег тебя, это было бы величайшей подлостью.

Он ожидал в ответ очередного бурного выражения эмоций, но на той стороне провода опять что-то зашуршало, и вместо тоненького голоса фотомодели вдруг послышался другой, грубый и хриплый:

— Лайт, закругляйся со своими разговорами о любви, если не можешь рассказать толком, что там у вас происходит, то давай разделывайся со своими делами побыстрее и приходи, мне здесь, в конце концов, скучно! И девушка уже нервничать начинает…

Лайт прикрыл глаза. Ну с кем приходится иметь дело… Хотя понять их, конечно, можно. Они действительно не знают, что происходит. Да что там, он и сам не уверен, что знает это.

— Алло, Миса? — сказал он. — Ты куда-то отошла? Алло!

— Я здесь, Лайтик… — снова зажурчал в телефонной трубке голосок Мисы. — Как ты думаешь, нас подслушивают?

— Я думаю, да, — усмехнулся Лайт. — Но разве это важно? Нам ведь нечего скрывать.

— Конечно… — вздохнула Миса. — Ладно, до свидания, я буду ждать тебя! Я люблю тебя, Лайт…

— Я… тоже тебя люблю, — сказал он, стараясь отмерить в своем голосе оптимальное сочетание искренности, притворства и уверенности в своей правоте. Чтобы все были удовлетворены: и Миса, и Рэм, и L.

— «Я тоже тебя люблю»? — передразнил Рюзаки, когда Лайт положил трубку.

— А что я, по-твоему, должен был ответить? — он собирался снова сесть к компьютеру, но L остановил его:

— Иди сюда. Поговорим, не хочу орать через всю комнату.

— Да, тебе сейчас лучше не говорить громко… Хотя, как я понимаю, тебе вообще лучше сейчас не говорить.

— К чёрту заботу о моём здоровье, оставь ее для Мисы…

— Ладно. О чём ты хотел со мной поговорить? — сказал Лайт, присев на краешек кровати, но L подтянул его к себе ближе, и пришлось тоже опереться на край подушки. — Осторожнее, ты варенье разлил…

— Я хотел поговорить о Мисе.

— О Мисе? — удивился Лайт. — И что нового мы можем о ней сказать?

В голосе его звучало недовольство, но на самом деле всё шло по плану. Молодец, Рюзаки. Ты всё делаешь правильно…

— Позавчера мы пытались обсудить некоторые личные вопросы, и ты от этого разговора уклонился, но есть гораздо более важная тема, о которой я не заговаривал ни разу до сегодняшнего дня, — обтекаемо, но вполне понятно сказал L. — Как ты на самом деле относишься к Мисе?

— Я же тебе много раз говорил…

— Это было давно, и тогда речь шла о том, что это может значить для расследования. Сейчас я хочу решить, как мне самому относиться к этому. Ты же понимаешь, это не может продолжаться вечно.

— Рюзаки… Это не такое простое решение, и я…

— Лайт, не пытайся меня заболтать. Просто ответь на вопрос.

— Как я отношусь к Мисе? — Лайт фыркнул, изображая недовольство от вмешательства в свою личную жизнь. — Ну… я могу сказать, что я ее очень уважаю, особенно после этой истории с Хигути. И очень ценю. Я не хочу причинять ей боль, она этого не заслужила. Но, разумеется, я ее не люблю, и ты это знаешь.

— И если тебе придется выбирать, ты скорее причинишь боль мне?

— Рюзаки… Я не хочу говорить тебе какие-то неприятные вещи, но ты должен понять, что значит для меня эта девушка и что я значу для нее. Ты ведь помнишь всё, что она для меня сделала… Она прошла это страшное заключение, чуть ли не пытки, но не возненавидела меня за это… Она рисковала жизнью, чтобы добыть компромат на Хигути… И всё это она делала против своих убеждений, только ради меня. Кто еще сделал хотя бы малую долю этого? Кто вообще хоть что-то сделал ради меня? Рюзаки, ты вообще для меня хоть что-то сделал? Меня как человека, Ягами Лайта, а не Киры с пятипроцентной вероятностью?

— Ну… — Рюзаки задумчиво облизал ложечку. — Ради тебя я сменил сексуальную ориентацию.

— Ха! Да у тебя ее и не было никакой…

— Это несущественно.

— Очень даже существенно. Нет, такого человека, как Миса, я никогда не найду… Когда твои подозрения против меня утвердились, как поступили люди, которых я считал своими друзьями? Они все отвернулись от меня, они были готовы отправить меня на виселицу, лишь бы побыстрее покончить с этим делом! Мой собственный отец чуть не убил меня по твоему приказу… А как поступил ты? Держал меня в этом мерзком подвале, даже тогда, когда было уже ясно, что я никакой не Кира, лишь бы не признавать свою ошибку…

— Ты сам захотел в этот «подвал». Лайт…

— Но не для того, чтобы ты мне каждый день врал, будто убийства прекратились!

— Лайт, перестань так кричать и, пожалуйста, поубавь пафос. Я его и в здоровом состоянии плохо переношу. Если я хотел немного прояснить наши отношения, это не значит, что я ждал от тебя целого трагического монолога про преданную дружбу.

— Рюзаки… — сказал Лайт и замолчал, несколько секунд он сидел рядом, тяжело дыша и глядя в пространство, но потом, резко перебравшись на другой край кровати и выпрямившись на коленях перед слегка удивленным L, снова заговорил: — Ты самый дорогой для меня человек во всём мире. Можешь называть это просто пафосными словами, которые ничего не стоят, но это правда, и ты это знаешь. Но я — главный человек в мире для Мисы. Я слишком хорошо это понял в последние недели. И я сделаю всё для того, чтобы ее не предавать.

— Но ты ее не любишь, так? — спросил L, не отрывая глаз от лица Лайта. Тот изобразил мучительные раздумья, рассеянно разглядывая красные ниточки лопнувших кровеносных сосудов в его белках, потом, решив, что прошло достаточно времени, мрачно сказал:

— Не люблю. — И, возвращаясь на прежнее место, добавил: — Причем не думаю, что это когда-либо изменится.

— Почему? Она красивая. Если ты ее действительно уважаешь и ценишь, что может тебе мешать?

— Ну у тебя и вопросы! Не знаю. Какая-то она… маленькая еще.

— Она старше тебя.

— Знаю, но всё равно, когда вижу ее с этими хвостиками дурацкими… Слышу, как она разговаривает… Она на мою сестренку похожа, как я могу воспринимать ее как… как женщину?

— Может, тебе вообще девушки не нравятся потому, что они на твою сестру похожи?

— Да ну тебя, Рюзаки…

— Ладно, не буду больше мучить тебя вопросами личного характера. И ты опять разлил мое варенье. Вытри…

 

L снова заснул. Лайт пересел обратно к компьютеру и убивал время тем, что разбирал клавиатуру, чтобы почистить. Это тоскливое занятие как нельзя лучше подходило к его внутреннему ощущению.

Победа была близка. Все вопросы L великолепно уложились в план, не говоря уже об ответах на них — те значили на самом деле гораздо меньше. Всё, абсолютно всё играло на руку Кире.

Да, теперь уже пора было снова начинать считать себя Кирой. Влюбленный мальчишка по имени Ягами Лайт выполнил предназначенную ему роль и должен был уйти. Использовать препятствие в свою пользу — что может быть изящнее? Таким препятствием и был прежний Лайт. А теперь ему настало время стать ещё одной жертвой на алтарь Нового Мира, вместе с Рэм и Рюзаки.

Всё было очень просто. Кира и впрямь был обречен на победу, его заслуга заключалась только в том, что он вовремя это понял. Рэм любит Мису, Миса — Лайта, Лайт — детектива, а детектив, пожалуй, никого не любит, но как-то привязан к Лайту. Это сложилось само собой, по глупости, но давало столько преимуществ, что в них даже трудно было поверить. L ревнует Лайта к Мисе, Рэм ревнует Мису к Лайту, а Лайта к L, она ненавидит Лайта и желает ему всего самого плохого, что только может прийти в голову тысячелетнему богу смерти, но не может допустить, чтобы Миса страдала, поэтому не причинит никакого вреда ее возлюбленному Лайтику. Рэм сомневается в том, что L отправит Лайта на электрический стул, и может поверить, что он сделает Мису козлом отпущения, но выгородит Лайта. Рэм также готова допустить, что Лайт, каким бы низким человеком, с ее точки зрения, он ни был, всё же может составить счастье Мисы — потому что она ему нужна, потому что он не может позволить себе разбрасываться преданными людьми, потому что она доказала ему свою полезность и наличие даже более важных способностей и качеств, чем глаза шинигами…

Из этого мелодраматического узла отношений оставался только один выход — убить L. И погибнуть самой, потому что, независимо от того, угрожал ли на самом деле L Мисе напрямую, был ли он орудием судьбы, готовым поставить предел ее жизни, или нет, Рэм в любом случае убивала его ради Мисы. Бог смерти ничего не имеет права делать из любви к человеку. Разве что убивать тех, кого любит. Но на это Рэм не пошла один раз, не пойдет и второй. Не оставит Лайта и L вместе, валяющихся в одной кровати и бесстыдно обсуждающих косички Мисы, не захочет видеть, как они обнимаются над ее могилой.

Поэтому L был обречен, и он должен был утащить за собой в небытие Лайта — оставив Киру в одиночестве на вершине мира.

Новый мир требовал жертв, в том числе и от него самого. Лайт знал это с того момента, когда принял свое главное в жизни решение и стал Кирой. Если бы не сознание того, что его новая роль подразумевает не только возможность рулить машиной, ломающей прогнившие и проржавевшие постройки современной цивилизации, не только необходимость то и дело собственноручно толкать эту машину вперед из последних сил, но и моменты, когда долг потребует от него самому упасть под ее колеса, — если бы не это сознание, он никогда не решился бы пускать в расход других и отказался бы от всех своих планов и мечтаний. Предпочел бы остаться случайным убийцей двух не очень хороших людей. Выбор был сделан тогда, а не сейчас, и после того дня было уже совершенно неважно, будут ли живы или умрут какие-то Рэй Пенбер, Мисора Наоми, L или Лайт… Его личная любовь и ненависть ничего не значили на пути, на который он встал тогда. Он — Кира, и этим всё сказано, так же, как всё сказано о Рюзаки тем, что он — L. Они не могли не встретиться — и не могли не уничтожить друг друга. Возможно, на любовь они так же были обречены, как и на вражду, но какое значение это имело сейчас? Сейчас это было важно только потому, что давало ему еще большее право на триумф.

Кира заслужил свою победу. Новый мир будет построен, светлый мир без страха и насилия. Такой, в котором уже никогда сыщик и преступник не смогут влюбиться друг в друга, потому что не будет ни сыщиков, ни преступников. К расцвету приведет его новый бог, еще более суровый и беспристрастный, чем на рассвете своей эпохи. И кому какое дело, что его сердце будет разбито?

 

Вечером опять началась гроза. Лайт, правда, заснул бы несмотря на все грозы мира, если бы не L. И на этот раз дело было не в срочной необходимости рассчитывать условные вероятности прямо сейчас. Да и вообще в какой-либо необходимости.

Они просто сидели и молчали, изредка перебрасываясь парой фраз о всякой ерунде, потом пошел дождь и начало погромыхивать, а потом Лайт спросил, не пора ли ему перебираться на свою кровать, и L попросил его остаться. Опять.

— Зачем тогда надо было снимать наручники? — заметил Лайт, раздеваясь. — Раньше мы хотя бы спали в разных кроватях.

— Я очень тебя прошу.

Лайт сел рядом с ним на кровать, устало повернулся к нему.

— Тебе действительно это нужно? Как ты вообще себя чувствуешь?

— Спасибо, паршиво. Ложись.

— Что, правда так уж паршиво?

— Давай поговорим об этом утром. Когда станет менее паршиво. — И тихо добавил: — Если доживу…

— Доживешь-доживешь, — сказал Лайт. — Не вздумай умереть в одной кровати со мной. Только этого стресса мне еще не хватало!

L ничего не ответил на эту милую дружескую шутку. Лайт полез под одеяло.

— Жарко тут у тебя, если честно.

— Думаешь, мне не жарко? — огрызнулся L.

— Вообще мы очень глупо себя ведем, ты не думаешь? С самого начала вообразили, что это не может быть что-то инфекционное, всё из-за твоих дурацких идей о предчувствиях и чудесных спасениях, и валяемся тут в одной кровати, без марлевых повязок, без ничего…

— Лайт, давай ты выскажешь мне эти претензии после того, как заболеешь. Если это, конечно, случится, в чём я очень сомневаюсь.

— И это всё, что ты можешь сказать?

— Да, всё и даже больше… Лайт, если тебе противно, можешь уйти.

— Да при чём тут это…

На этом «разговор» закончился. Лайт вытянулся на своей половине — меньшей половине, если можно так выразиться, — кровати и закрыл глаза. На душе по-прежнему было тяжело. Почему-то вспомнилась вчерашняя глупая затея со спирторастиранием, которую он сегодня забыл повторить. Тем лучше. Снова — может, последний раз, — прикасаться к L, последний раз чувствовать, как бьется его сердце … Пожалуй, это слишком большое и к тому же небезопасное удовольствие как для Лайта, так и для Киры.

Поэтому он не стал напоминать об оставшихся полутора бутылках. Подумал только, что если всё это затянется еще на несколько дней, то придется их использовать для того, чтобы напиться с горя.

Гроза была всё ближе, иногда гром начинал казаться мирным и привычным, но время от времени близкая молния делала его оглушительным и резким. Лайт вздрагивал и убеждал себя, что от разницы в высоте между его домом и зданием штаба ничего по сути не меняется, что он не стал намного ближе к грозовому небу и на самом деле здесь даже безопаснее, чем в его старой комнате. Но это не помогало. Это был совершенно нерациональный страх, не то детский, не то попахивающий безумием. От него обязательно надо было избавиться, чтобы быть достойным самого себя, но как-то не получалось. А потом еще и Рэм — он как раз в этот момент смотрел на ее уродливый силуэт на фоне синего пылающего неба — вдруг шагнула вперед сквозь стекло и исчезла в дождевой мгле. Он не успел спросить ее, что происходит, но ему казалось, что это не к добру. Поэтому ему стало совсем уж страшно и одиноко в этой сотрясающейся от грома чужой комнате рядом с человеком, даже имени которого он не знал. Он не был уверен, спит L или нет, но думал, что спит, пока тот не сказал:

— Лайт, ты их слышишь?

— Грозу? Слышу, конечно…

— Нет, колокола…

— Какие к чёрту колокола ночью?

— Не знаю. Я не думал об этом.

— Ну так подумай…

— Звонят и звонят… Как на похоронах…

— Рюзаки, ты… — Лайт приподнялся на локте, заглядывая ему в лицо. Нет, он понимал, что освещение в виде молний может давать довольно странные эффекты, но вид у L было очень уж… жуткий. — Ты в порядке?

Ответа не было. Лайт почувствовал себя окончательно неуютно. Нет, он, конечно, не мог действительно думать, что L умрет прямо здесь, что Миса забыла его срок жизни или он изменился за это время, что Рэм до сих пор не убивает его именно потому, что ему и так недолго осталось, что Рэм уже его убила, просто не сердечным приступом… Он так не думал, но мурашки по коже у него побежали.

— Рюзаки… Ты меня слышишь вообще?

Темные веки чуть дрогнули, приоткрывая странно поблескивающие в полумраке глаза с расширившимися на всю радужку зрачками. Комната снова озарилась голубоватой вспышкой, почти сразу же ударил гром, казалось, разодрав небо от горизонта до горизонта, а потом дождь с новой силой зазвенел по стеклу. L, еле шевельнув губами, прошептал:

— Лайт… Просто послушай… — и снова закрыл глаза.

— Рюзаки! — закричал Лайт. Не зная, что делает, он схватил его за плечи и тряхнул несколько раз. — Рюзаки, какие к едрене фене колокола? Открой свои гребаные глаза, ты, недоносок несчастный, слушай, я что угодно сделаю, я даже Кирой себя признаю, только, мать твою, не умирай вот так!

— Лайт… — L ухмыльнулся, не открывая глаз. — Всё-таки иногда даже ты ругаешься. Наконец-то я смог это выяснить.

— Чтоб  тебя… — Лайт отпустил его и отвернулся. Что еще он подстроит, чтобы выбить его из колеи? Счастье еще, что его реакция ограничилась парой не совсем приличных слов и обещанием признать себя Кирой. Попытка спросить у Рэм, что происходит, обошлась бы ему куда дороже. Хорошо, что ее не было в комнате.

— Не обижайся так, Лайт, — сказал L, потянув его за руку. — Я больше не буду. Мне правда очень плохо, но ты так интересно испугался…

— Ты представляешь вообще, что ты за человек… Если мой испуг для тебя только повод для интереса.

— Мы оба не очень хорошие люди, Лайт.

— Откуда такие выводы?

— Лайт… — сказал он и закашлялся минуты на две. Лайт терпеливо ждал, когда он снова заговорит, но дождался только одной фразы: — Давай об этом тоже поговорим завтра.

— Как хочешь, — буркнул Лайт. Сейчас ему очень хотелось перебраться в другую кровать, а то и в другую комнату. Лежать одному под холодным одеялом, смотреть на текущую по окну воду в разноцветных бликах и ненавидеть L. Но вместо этого он встал и побрел в ванную.

— Ты куда? — спросил L.

— Сейчас увидишь… — включив свет, Лайт посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале. Хорошо, что L не увидит его сейчас: кажется, любой человек с улицы, задай ему вопрос, кто перед ним — защитник закона или серийный убийца, — ткнул бы во второй вариант. Плюхнув полотенце в раковину и открутив воду, Лайт подставил руки под холодную струю, пытаясь представить, как ожесточение покидает его вместе с теплом, заменяясь ледяным спокойствием и полным контролем над собой. Получалось плохо. Но отражение все-таки стало немного смахивать на доброго малого. Послав ему сочувственную гримаску, Лайт вытащил намокшее полотенце из раковины, выключил воду и свет и на ощупь пошел обратно, чуть не налетев при этом на собственную кровать.

 

— Так что я должен увидеть? — спросил L.

Вместо ответа Лайт расправил тряпку и достаточно аккуратно — глаза уже успели снова привыкнуть к полумраку, да и не так уж темно было в спальне — положил ее на лоб Рюзаки.

— О господи, Лайт… Зачем еще _это_?

— Так надо.

— Кому надо? Ты просто хочешь… оправдать свое пребывание здесь… Не нужно… — он нашарил край тряпицы и стащил ее с головы. — Ты использовал для этого мое полотенце?

— Положи на место.

— Не собираюсь. Это всё глупости. Я прекрасно переношу высокую температуру.

— Да, только вот тебе мерещится всякая хрень!

— Она мне часто мерещится. Прости, что… не рассказывал.

— Ты полный псих, но это ничего не меняет. Отдай полотенце. Отдай!

— Возьми его и повесь на место. Чего ты собирался с его помощью избежать?

— Бреда вот такого.

— Сейчас я разговариваю вполне разумно, разве не так?

— Сейчас — да.

— Вот видишь.

— Когда будешь разговаривать неразумно, поздно будет.

— Ты слишком драматизируешь.

— Драматизирую? У тебя мозги плавятся, а ты лежишь тут под толстенным одеялом и непонятно чего ждешь! От этого вообще бывают судорожные припадки…

— Господи, Лайт, откуда ты берешь всю эту чушь? Мне же не четыре года…

— Посмотреть на тебя, когда ты конфеты жрешь, так не скажешь… — пробормотал Лайт. — А, гори оно всё синим пламенем, если ты и правда хочешь довести себя до ручки, то поступай как знаешь…

— Только не уходи, ладно?

— Да не уйду, не уйду… Видишь — никуда я не ухожу, — зашвырнув полотенце куда-то на тумбочку, он в очередной раз примостился на краю кровати рядом с Рюзаки. — Что ты из меня делаешь, доходяга чертов…

L не отвечал. Лайт посмотрел на него. Скривился:

— Ты похож на больного котенка.

— Почему именно такие ассоциации? — спросил L, не открывая глаз.

— Не знаю.

— И часто ты видел больных котят?

— Один раз в жизни.

— Где?

— Дома, где же еще… Когда мне было лет десять…

— И что с котенком случилось потом? — все-таки поинтересовался L, хотя и после небольшой паузы.

— Он сдох.

— Чрезвычайно оптимистичные воспоминания.

— Уж какие есть… — Лайт осторожно повернулся набок, полуобнял L и шепнул: — Прости меня, ладно?

— За что именно? За полотенце, за дохлого котенка? Или за «чертова доходягу»?

— За всё.

— Это слишком… глобально. Я, пожалуй, еще переберу все пункты и вынесу свое решение… когда-нибудь потом.

— Рюзаки… — он прижался губами к его виску. L не протестовал и вообще никак не реагировал. — Я просто хотел сказать, что… А, к чёрту, ты же и так понимаешь всё, что я хотел сказать. Знаешь, я еще только хотел сказать, пока Рэм нет… Кстати, как ты думаешь, куда она полетела?

— Не знаю… Может, просто полетать под дождем… и промокнуть до нитки… Она никогда так не делала. Я спрашивал.

— Черт, Рюзаки, фетиш у тебя такой, что ли?

— Нет… Так что ты хотел сказать?

— Да ерунду всякую… — Он говорил тише и тише, наверное, потому, что ему было всё равно, расслышит L или нет. — Я хотел сказать, что втюрился в тебя с первого взгляда. На том экзамене. Я только тебя увидел, и всё. Когда уходил, думал только о том, что хочу, чтобы ты тоже поступил. И что было бы здорово, если бы мы оказались в одной группе. Я никогда не думал, что так бывает. Всегда был уверен, что люди просто придумывают… Потому что так положено — кого-то любить…

— А я тебя тогда не первый раз видел.

— Видеонаблюдение?

— Да… Камеры, фотографии… Досье… И когда я тебя увидел… Сразу подумал, что было бы здорово, если бы Кирой оказался ты.

— Ты… Ты чудовище, Рюзаки, ты понимаешь это?

— Да. Но это ведь неважно, правда?

Лайт глухо засмеялся.

— Знаешь, ты так хочешь, чтобы я был Кирой, что мне даже страшно тебя разочаровывать!

— Вообще-то, если честно… Я уже не хочу этого.

— Правда?

— Знаешь, когда речь идет о нас с тобой… Слово «правда» очень мало значит, ты не находишь?

— Да, — сказал Лайт. — Оно вообще ничего не значит.

 

Когда Лайт проснулся, L уже не спал. Он стоял у окна — рядом с неизвестно когда вернувшейся Рэм, — опираясь одной рукой на стекло, и говорил по телефону. Начало разговора потерялось где-то в последних обрывках сна, но всё остальное Лайт слышал прекрасно.

— Да. Да, именно так. Сгущенное молоко у нас есть? Замечательно. Да. Да, уверен. И еще, Ватари… Я продолжу с того же места, где остановился. Да.

— С какого это места ты продолжишь? — сонно спросил Лайт, когда L положил трубку.

— Сам увидишь.

— А что, ты уже собираешься вернуться к делу?

— Да.

— А ничего, что ты еле на ногах держишься и кашлял сегодня всё утро?

— Я думаю, это не помешает.

— А спросить, что об этом думают другие, не пробовал? А, да, тебе интересоваться мнением других убеждения не позволяют.

— Лайт, не веди себя как капризный ребенок. Мы все должны вернуться к делу. Ватари уже вызвал всех полицейских в штаб.

— О, а что, ожидается что-нибудь важное?

— Я думаю, да. Достаточно важное, чтобы поинтересоваться их мнением.

— Это интересно, — Лайт задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Ладно, тогда буду одеваться. Я стал похож на огородное пугало в твоем обществе…

— Это тоже делу не помешает.

— Вот нет чтобы комплимент сказать… Чему тебя только учили…

Проходя мимо компьютера, Лайт бросил взгляд на индикатор питания. Огонек уже горел. Каникулы закончились.

Через несколько минут он подошел к окну и встал рядом с L, подальше от шинигами. Город выглядел мокрым и замерзшим, рваные тучи, казалось, задевали верхушки небоскребов. Лайт поежился и хотел было отвернуться от этого воплощения осенней меланхолии, когда заметил краем глаза что-то темное, мелькнувшее среди зданий на приличной высоте.

Стараясь никак не выдавать своего внимания, Лайт проследил черное крылатое существо взглядом, пока оно не исчезло из поля зрения. Подождал еще несколько минут — L к этому времени уже надоело торчать у окна, покашливая в кулак, и он сел на кровать, — но ничего больше не происходило. Лайт закрыл глаза. Хотелось плакать. Хотелось иметь право плакать.

Ничего, скоро всё закончится. Скоро Рюук получит кучу поводов для веселья.

Телефон L запищал. Лайт слышал, как тот говорит:

— Значит, всё готово? Хорошо. Уже выхожу. Лайт!

— Да? — Лайт обернулся. L уже засовывал телефон в карман.

— Пора идти. Во-первых, у нас много дел, а во-вторых, я хочу есть. Надеюсь, ты меня проводишь?

— Конечно… Ты не возьмешь тетрадь с собой?

— М-м… Ладно, возьму. Ее всё равно скоро понадобится достать из сейфа.

— Зачем?

— Если для тебя это так важно, догадайся сам… — промурлыкал Рюзаки, набирая на сейфе код.

Господи, о чём тут было догадываться! Всё было ясно как день. Оставайся до развязки чуть дольше, нужно было бы продемонстрировать свое понимание. Излишняя тупость обычно умного человека не может не вызывать подозрений. Но сейчас об этом уже не нужно было заботиться.

Они вышли из комнаты, Рюзаки держал тетрадь, кончиками пальцев, но крепко. А вот ноги он действительно еле таскал. И он, как всегда, был босиком. Лайту следовало бы сделать ему замечание, но на это тоже не хватило духу.

Ты ведь всё равно сейчас умрешь, L. Уже неважно, будешь ты здоровым или больным. Мы умрем вместе — Рюзаки и Ягами Лайт. Я уже ничего не могу сделать для тебя хорошего — просто не имею на это права. Я убийца. Я Кира. А ты — первый враг Киры. Так же, как я — твой первый друг. Мы оба друг для друга первые и последние, верно, L? Я ничего не могу сделать для тебя, даже программу дописать, наверное, не успею. Я доделаю ее, быть может, когда-нибудь потом, в память о тебе, когда на меня найдет сентиментальное настроение, а на меня уже вряд ли когда-нибудь найдет сентиментальное настроение. Еще я могу подхватить тебя на руки, если ты будешь умирать у меня на глазах. Я умею это делать, ты же помнишь, как мы оба свалились на пол, когда ты потянулся за ложечкой… Ты ведь не ушибся тогда, правда? Я позволю тебе в оставшиеся секунды твоей жизни верить, что я на твоей стороне, что я люблю тебя и боюсь за тебя. И последний, царский, нет — божеский подарок: в самый последний момент, в миг твоего самого последнего вздоха, я улыбнусь тебе на прощание. Я, Кира. Потому что я уважаю тебя, мой враг, моя тень, мои синие сумерки, и я не могу допустить, чтобы ты умер, так и не узнав, что всё это время, во всех твоих подозрениях и догадках, во всех твоих необоснованных придирках и недоказуемых предчувствиях ты был прав, стопроцентно, отчаянно и безнадежно прав…

Перед входом в лифт L сказал:

— Поцелуй меня.

— Что?

— Просто поцелуй меня.

Лайт напряженно приблизился к нему, заглянул в глаза. Отстранился:

— Нет, не сейчас. Извини.

— Ну что ж, как хочешь.

Он развернулся и прошел в кабину, не оглядываясь. Лайт сжал кулаки и зашагал за ним, как на казнь.


End file.
